Redemption
by kira tenshi
Summary: InuNaru xcross over Kagome final has every thing she every wants, until something thats out of this world comes and destroys it all. Payback is what fuels her and nothing, not even traveling to another world will stop her.
1. Chapter 1

Kt: I know, I know, I have way too many idea's and I just couldn't help myself. I'm really sorry, but I just love voicing my thoughts, especially when I get to tell them to other people out there in the world, along with getting praised for it. So here is another, story.

I've been reading a lot of Naruto stories. Though there are not many that are that, good, like a really author would write, I haven't found any that are really worth mentioning. Sorry to those of you who write Naruto. But I don't really think I will be any better. Oh, well.

So I've been reading Naruto, and as I read, I came across a C2 group, that had a lot to do with Kagome, being one of the main characters in Naruto, and his gang. And now I'm into, having an anime crossing between Inuyasha, and Naruto. It just seems so cool so I'm going to try it out. And see if it works out, otherwise I will just stop, not like the others, I will take this story out of fanfictions directory. But I'm thinking I will work on this story almost everyday, and hopefully I will, finish it. Hopefully.

So without further adieu, I will begin.

Oh before I begin:

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, but if I did own them, I would probably sell them off to the highest bidders. Except Sesshoumaru, Kirara, Miroku, Shikamaru, Neji, and my lovable Gaara.

Notice how they are all boys, well, except Kirara. Wait she is a girl, right? I mean from 'her' actions we, the readers, have established that 'she' is in fact a she, right? Someone back me up on this.

Anyways back to the male thing, I just favor males batter then some female characters. It just that for me the females are just, too, well, not as hot, I guess, as the men. Most female characters are just too emotional or they just look too cute to be touched. It's like a indestructible cuteness factor shield. They are protected by it Untouchable In my opinion it's not fair

Chapter one »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» ¤ ¥ § ¥ ¤ ««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

A bloody battle ground stood before Inuyasha's group. A half-demon, monk, demon exterminator, priestess, kitsune, and a neko demon, stood side by side, gazing at the field they stood just moments ago. The field that didn't look like it someone's insides. With carcases lying around in every which way.

They all where tired, exhausted from all the fighting. None looking there best, blood soaked fabric, cuts, gashes exposed to the open air. They were all at there limits. The only one who didn't look as bad as the rest, was the un-dead priestess, Kikyo, who had joined the unlikely group, for the last battle. Even Kagome who usually doesn't fight as her group does, took some heavy hit to herself. The humans; Sango, Miroku, and Kagome (excluding Kikyo), where all pretty bad off.

It was over. Everything was finally over with, finally done. No more Shikon shards to look for, No more killing and blood shed. No more false hope in finding the killer that started all this harm. No more revenge, killing the hearts of those who had to bare its beating, lashing out and taking hold of them, effectivity destroying any grasp on control that person had. No more invisible tears from watching the ones you love push themselves after him, who called himself Naraku.

Mouths closed, and emotion filled eyes, glazed over, looking at something that was far wider then the ocean of remains. They held sadness, left over determination, fatigue, wisdom, knowledge of what had happened here, but most of all they held hope. Of a better future, something that didn't involve, having to kill, a peaceful life, a normal life. Or anything close to normal.

One by one, they turned away, walking into the safety of the forest coven. One by one they turned their backs on the lives they once lived. And into a new and different beginning.

four months after the battle with Naraku

"Sango, is there something I can help with?"

A young girl of sixteen, asked. She had long midnight blue hair that grazed her bottom. She was wearing black hakama ending with black boots lined with gold. The girls sash was persion blue, with gold and yellow designs, roaming all over the carefully woven cloth. Her haori was in a class of it's own. It was tight on the stomach and chest all the way to a turtle neck like choker. The color of this weird haori, was crimson with black leaf designs on it with amber edges on each leaf, creating shadows, in the middle it parted for the bottons that were made of black stings. This part of the haori was short sleeved reaching only to the tips of her shoulder, while another part was attached. This part was for the arms. It was attachment that was tied to her short sleeved haori, showing a little skin between the string.

Two looped earing, both gold, with blue sapphires embedded into the front, were used as weapon charms. The girl would say a spell for the weapons to change into their fighting form. Different spells for different weapons.

"No Kagome, I don't really have anything I need help with. If your bored, why don't you go and practice you miko powers, or go train with your three horned spear, you know you still need practice with it." Sango, the older woman said, she wanted Kagome to be the best fighter miko, that there ever was, even more then Midoriko, the legendary miko. And she was well one her way to surpassing the legendary warrior.

"Yeah, I do need to practice some more with that weapon. Then I guess I'll see you later." Turning on her heels, while saying goodbye, the young fighter miko darted off into the forest, to find her training grounds.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» ¤ ¥ § ¥ ¤ «««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

"Training, that's all I ever do now. I don't get to spend much time with anyone else, not Sango, Shippou, or Miroku, heck, I can't even see Sesshoumaru when he does come by, with is like never. But that's beside the point. I need to train, because that's what he asked of me. And I will do anything to abide by his words. Oh, Inuyasha. Why did you choose to leave me, and everyone?" Kagome said, while looking into the deep azul of the sky.

Though Kagome didn't have much time to reminisce on the past memories, because of a small noise coming from behind her. Quickly turning and taking up a defensive stance, one arm in front of her chest hovering there and the other in a fist by her right breast, while her leading left legs spread apart at least a foot and a half away from her right. Looking into the bushes that were closes to her she saw nothing. Activating her miko abilities she located someone behind her readied an attack, quickly moving to the right, she countered with her left leg into the abdominal of the 'attacker.'

"Well, your getting quite good, aren't you?" A smooth older voice stated.

Kagome's eyes widen, and she quickly removed her left leg from the 'attacker' knowing who it was. "Gomen, I didn't realize it was you, Kagura."

"Well, for some reason, for the last two weeks you couldn't tell who I was, and were attacking me non-stop. Now, why is that?" Kagura asked after she whipped imaginary dust from her kimono. She then looked into Kagome's eyes and lifted an eyebrow, in question.

Shifting uncomfortably by Kagura's intense stare, Kagome answer truthfully. "I haven't a sparing partner, and I didn't think you would say 'yes' to me if I asked."

The older woman looked at Kagome, and rolled her eyes. "Is that all? Kagome, you know I would do almost anything for you. A little sparing isn't going to be bad for me, and besides since Naraku has been destroyed, I've had the hardest time finding some worthy to spare with. So really, this is great timing."

"Thank you, Kagura. Now if you don't mind, but I would like only close combat, unless you find a inch to use your fan?" Now Kagome was lifting a brow, wondering what Kagura will say.

The fight began, both sides not giving into their opponent.

flashback »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» ¤ ¥ § ¥ ¤ «««««««««««««««««««««««««««

"Someone's coming." A puppy eared hanyou said to the group of friends behind him.

Everyone got ready for the 'someone' who was coming towards them.

"Naraku,"

This name caught the attention of everyone who was in the area, they were all now on their guard, ready for any surprise traps that fallowed the name 'Naraku.'

"Kagura What are you doing here, come to play Naraku's puppet?" The silver haired hanyou, Inuyasha.

"I wish to warn you. Of Naraku's plans."

"And why would we trust you."

Without saying anything, Kagura the wind witch threw a sac containing three Shikon Shards inside. Kagome was the one who caught the bag. Opening it, and without touching the shards, making sure none of them had a curse placed on it, she nodded to her group members. Signifying that they were authentic.

"Just because you 'gave' us three jewel shards doesn't mean that you are still to be trusted." Inuyasha retorted back to the wind witch that was still on her white feather.

"She's not lying."

All eyes turned to the girl in the middle of the crowd, they were all surprised at her statement.

"You don't know what your talking about." That declaration caused the young girl to narrow her eyes at the bullhorn hanyou, in turn causing him to back away from the now angry teenager.

"If I may ask Lady Kagome, but how is it that you know Kagura is not lying, she is after all a reincarnate of Naraku himself." The new voice seemed to calm the girl, Kagome, down to speaking terms.

"I don't know if any of you noticed this but, Kagura is on her feather-"

"So, she could be just using it as a escape, if we don't agree to whatever, then a trap will suddenly appear out of no where." Inuyasha interrupted.

"Inuyasha you really mustn't interrupted Lady Kagome so rudely. Other you-"

"YOUR ALREADY ENGAGED TO THE GROUND, I DON'T THINK YOU WOULD LIKE TO MARRY IT AS WELL, DO YOU?" After Kagome's loud announcement, inuyasha tried to make himself as small as possible, which was pretty hard considering that he was wearing bright red haori with matching hakamas.

"Now, then, as I was saying. As you have noticed Kagura is on her feather, one of two reasons, like Inuyasha said, she could use it as an escape from us, or an escape from Naraku. For all we know Naraku could have sent her or he could have had someone fallow her secretly. But if Naraku sent her, then she would make herself comfortable, instead she is using energy keeping herself up off the ground, just for this escape.

Also during the conversation we were having, Kagura kept looking around the area, making sure something wasn't there. She also sent out her aura, secretly, though I was able to feel it, and knew what she was doing. Kagura was most likely looking for Naraku's Saimyoshou, that might have fallowed her. Not to mention she gave us three shikon shards that don't have anything in them, other wise I would have sense the little evil in them. So with that I seen no reason that we shouldn't trust her words."

Both Sango and Miroku thought over what Kagome had said that it did make sense in her words, but there was still doubt that lingered in the back of their minds.

"If that what you think Kagome, then I trust you and your decision." Sango said lowering her weapon, to prove her point. She believe in her sister, and when Kagome started speaking as a wise woman, she knew that it was pointless to try to argue. She would always seem to get the better of you, when she was in wise woman mode.

"As do I, Lady Kagome." Miroku asked, right after Sango, and also relaxed from his fighting stance he was formally in.

"'Feh.'" Answered the irritated hanyou, who was now sitting on the ground cross-legged. He too agreed with Kagome's proclamation, she was usually right about this kind of think. For some reason she could always tell if you where lying and about the person personality. She was just an all around people person.

"So what is it that you wished to warn us about?" Kagome asked getting back to the point.

"Naraku is planning on finishing you all off soon, he finds your existence a nuisance, and will try to split you apart, killing you off one by one. He will personally be there thought at the end of all the traps, overseeing how everything is going on. I wish to help you in the final battle."

"Though, you don't know if you can put your full faith in us beating Naraku. If you do, and we lose, then you will disappear, by Naraku's will. You don't know if we can actually win, and are torn between two sides of yourself, equally strong.

I cannot promise you anything, but our group was made with the hope of destroying the one thing in this world that has made our lives turn inside out. We don't have a choice, but to succeed. We've spent to much time, finding him, and saving this world. I hope you decide quickly, because otherwise you to will fall along with him." With that said Kagome broke eye contact with the wind witch, that she had been keeping during the whole conversation, for an added effect.

She turned around, hair whipping around her figure, and left. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou all left after her. Leaving Inuyasha there, mulling over what happened, looking up to Kagura, they caught each others eyes. And with the last glare, Inuyasha ran after his group. Leaving behind a shocked Kagura.

"I won't let you down, I. . . I can't let you down, not you. . ." She lifted herself over the canopy of trees. "Kagome. . ." With one last glance at the direction that Kagome had gone. Kagura flew off.

end of flashback »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» ¤ ¥ § ¥ ¤ ««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Two exhausted bodies fell to the ground panting. Falling from their active work during the spar. Neither getting the upper hand.

"I never expected for you to last so long in close range fighting. You really surprised me." The wind witch Kagura complimented.

"Yes, well, I'm not entirely human now. Not sense the Shikon has returned to my body. I don't even know the extent of my power now. And when in a battle, you should not be left in the dust, not about you own power. But I have been able to determined what the extent of each attack has done to my target. I'm able to calculate what and where they will attack from the tense muscles in the body, but it also helps to have acute sensing abilities as well as cat-like reflexes."

"I wonder what you can't do. It seems that the time here has improved you overall output of power and mind. At the beginning of your journey you couldn't even shoot an arrow without waiting five minutes to get everything lined up. And they you always doubted yourself on the fact if you would hit the target or not. You have come a long way from where you once where. I believe you will one day reach your highest entity. Where you will become the greatest of greats, because Kagome, you were meant for more then anyone can every imagine."

Kagura finished her speak, with Kagome mulling over what she said. 'Can I really reach greatness?' Kagome thought to herself.

The smell of burning wood drifted over the clearing. Kagura sprang upward, with Kagome fallowing.

"That smell, it's-" Kagome never heard what Kagura was saying. She had took off towards the direction of the Kaede's village like the devil was on her heels. She didn't notice or care to notice what was going on around her but what was in front. Leaving Kagura while she took a feather out and soared to the villages location.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» ¤ ¥ § ¥ ¤ «««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Kagome ran out of the forests cover into the open area of the village. Where she saw the final battle all over again. Bodies of the village woman and children, while most of the men where no where in site. The smell of death, penetrated the air. Suffocating the living.

Fire, was raging from the used to be huts. Along side the roads. Destroying anything that was left alive or still standing. 'What happened? What did this?' Kagome asked herself, she wanted answers to what was going on here.

'Sango! Miroku! Shippou!'

"No! Where are you! Shippou! Sango, Miroku! Answer me! Dammit. Where are you!" Kagome's yells where heard everywhere by no one.

"Kagome!"

'Miroku!' Kagome rushed to the voice. Not caring what was in her way.

"Miroku! Where are you?"

"Here!"

"Miroku!" Kagome saw Miroku laying next to a burning hut. He was wounded in the left shoulder, that looked like a dagger was thrown at it. He was bleeding profoundly, and was now lying in his own blood. The huts roof was about to fall, so Kagome had to hurry and lift him off the ground, and move him, just in time, to see the roof collapse.

"Kagome, listen to me, you have to stop it." Miroku said, having trouble breathing. "You have to travel and find it. But first go to the fujo (witch), Lady Masaki she will guide you to the portal of which he came from. Find him and protect. Live for yourself."

"Who is he?"

"Orochimaru."

With Miroku's last breath, he told Kagome the name of the man who destroyed her home, her world, her life. The only thing that kept her alive.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» ¤ ¥ § ¥ ¤ «««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

"Kagura, we need to find any other survivors."

"Yes."

Both Sango and Shippou had been found, they were dead before Kagome cold get to them. Everyone was dead. They were all gone. Kirara was the only one who survived, but even she with her fast healing abilities was having a hard time recovering.

"Kagome what will you be doing after this?" Kagura asked, they were standing in front of the graves of her dear friends and fellow villagers. Kirara in her arms. Kagome's face was unreadable. You couldn't tell what she was thinking or what she was going to do. She was now like stone. Unyielding.

"I will do what Miroku asked of me. I will live, and avenge those who could not themselves. They didn't deserve to die."

"Then I will fallow."

"Meow."

"And it seems as though the neko wishes to as well."

"If that is what you wish, who am I to stop you." Kagome said, emotionless with uncaring expression. Words that used to cover you in warms, where now words to ignore your very existence. "Well will leave in the morning." With that said, Kagome turned away from the graves of her love ones and into the forest, of which she came from.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» ¤ ¥ § ¥ ¤ «««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Morning came, and the sun shined as though no death occurred.

Two bodies and a feline were waking up, to the new morning. Stretching and moving around to fully awaken themselves. None of them really sleep much during the night. All of them cautious of any more attacks from the mysterious killers. All on guard, none trusting their ears.

"Kagome are you ready? Why don't you and Kirara ride with me on my feather. If we are attacked we will be together, and you can finish them off faster then I would be able to with direct hits." Kagura stated she didn't want to be too far from Kagome, sense she was still technically human, and they tend to have mental break downs when something so tragic happens to someone close to them.

Kagome knew what Kagura was doing, but didn't comment on it. She didn't really care if that was what Kagura thought would happen to her. But Kagome knew that she would never allow herself to lose control. Though she was glad that Kagura would be close to her. She only had Kagura and Kirara to count on, and she didn't really want to lose any of them. They were all she had left.

Nodding to Kagura, signifying she would abide to what Kagura would suggest.

Kagura taking out her feather out of her hair. She changed it to her gliding rug. Hovering above the ground by a couple of feet, Kagura waited for Kagome to her on. Kagome moved to the end of the feather, and got on, turning so her back was to Kagura's. Holding Kirara in her arms.

Kagome looked to the area the village was supposed to be. Thinking back to what Inuyasha told her.

Flashback »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» ¤ ¥ § ¥ ¤ «««««««««««««««««««««««

"Kagome, hurry! And wish on the stupid jewel, stop Naraku forever." Inuyasha said, he was wearing a red haori and matching hakama, that was covered in crimson blood. They were at the last battle with Naraku.

Naraku who was fighting Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Kouga was killing any lower demon who was trying to get close to Kagome. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were fighting any demon who was getting near Naraku, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru. This way eliminating any way for Naraku to absorb demonic energy.

"But-"

"No but's, just do it You have to stop Naraku at all cost." Inuyasha said, with the fire of determination burning in his eyes. When Kagome saw this she was inspired.

"Right. Kikyo!" Some time before the final battle, Kikyo and Kagome had come to terms, Kagome no longer loved Inuyasha as a lover but as a sibling. And he was overprotective of her.

Catching Kikyo's eyes, Kagome and Kikyo both nodded their heads. They had planned situation that might transpire during the final battle. Coming up with multiple solutions.

Kikyo moved towards Kagome, and put up a barrier, around both of them. She was to protect Kagome, since Kagome was purer then she was and she is alive. Kagome had to use a lot of concentration to make the wish along with energy, to make a pure wish that would benefit for everyone in the long term.

Kikyo's barrier was holding up, but was undergoing hardship form all the demons that were attacking it. Using her arrows to attack some of the demons. But quickly running out of ammunition. She turned to look around the barrier for some more, but found none. Then feeling a tap on her shoulder, Kikyo turned to see Kagome holding up her arrow bag. Kikyo smiled, only to have Kagome return it, they exchanged few words of thanks and went back their task at hand.

Kagome went back to her purification of the Shikon No Tama. She had to get this right or the whole thing could go wrong. Finally purifying, she started saying a spell she was taught by Kikyo on how to awaken a sleeping soul. A bright flash came after the spell and in front of Kagome stood Midoriko the legendary warrior miko.

"_What is you wish for, my little one?" _Midoriko asked, she was wear the same outfit as she was in the cave near the exterminators village.

"I wish for the jewels power to vanish. For it's existence to depart to which it came from. So no evil can try to gain it's power. Let me take the burden of guarding it, let me be it's true guardian and protector. So that I will forever carry it's heavy sins."

"_Very well, if that is what you wish, then it shall be so." _Midoriko faded. Then Naraku they had been fighting, started screaming in agony, falling to his knees. Everything stopped as the fighters all watched Naraku, one of the most powerful hanyous alive, scream in pain.

Kagome looked at Naraku in pity. She knew why he was in pain, because she had felt the bind that connected him and the Shikon No Tama. He wanted to it's sol carrier, so that no other, no even Kagome could take away it's power from him. So he bind his soul to it's shards, the ones he contained. And now that the shards were being purified Naraku's soul was being purified as well. Naraku had to disappear. He just couldn't live in a place where hope and love was possible.

After all the screaming and withering in pain, nothing was left but a carcass of a human man that looked like Omigumo. The man was long dead. Kagome looked at the body, she didn't like the idea of some witch finding it, and bringing it alive again. But without the soul, it was nothing but a hallow shell. Though to be on the safe side.

Kagome exited Kikyo's barrier that was still up. And walked to Omigumo's dead body. Letting her hand hover over his body, she reduced it to ash. Letting it blow all over the battle ground.

"We're done here. There is no more left to do." Kagome's voice broke the eerie silence that was like a spell over the people gathered at this field.

"I am grateful to you, Lady Kagome. And will be in your debt for all eternity. As I the wind it self, will fallow you." Kagura who had been having her own battle with Naraku's lower demons, and the pain from Naraku squeezing her heart. "For I will be your ears."

"And I Kanna of the voids will fallow you to times depths. For I will be your eyes. Call when it is you need me. And I will appear before you." Kanna said in her haunting voice.

"You really don't-" Kagome started to say but was interrupted by Sesshoumaru.

"These are their choices, it would be wise to accept. Or you will cause them great shame in refusing."

Kagome listened to the words he said, and thought about it. Since they were youkai, and she human, the best thing would be to accept. 'But that doesn't mean I will just used them to do my every bidding.' Kagome thought to herself. She didn't like the idea of people doing things for her. If she couldn't do it, then it would lower her pride, if someone else could when she, herself could not.

"Very well, I accept you both, Kagura to become my legs, and Kanna to become my eyes, when I cannot do it myself." With that Kagome turned away from the two sisters. Only to face Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry, I know you wanted the wish for yourself. But your fine the way you are. No one should want you to change who you truly are inside. And-" again Kagome was interrupted but this time it was the younger brother.

"Kagome, I don't need the wish, I don't think I ever did. But I'm sorry. I won't be able to stay with you and protect you like I said I would. Please don't be angry with me and my decision. I want you to grow strong."

"But then- that means your going to hell with Kikyo doesn't it. But you-"

"I know. But I can't help but love her. She's my first and that's just something I have to ask you to accept. So please. Don't be mad."

"Oh Inuyasha I would, and couldn't ever be mad at you for long. I just want you to know, that your like a brother to me. And I will always love, and always be by your side."

"That's what I like you hear. You have to promise me that you will grow stronger, become the greatest. And prove to everyone that you don't need protecting by me. But instead you will be the one protecting those who cannot themselves. Promise me that you won't let yourself be alone. Find someone who will love you, cherish you, and accept you for you. Promise me this."

"I- I promise. I can't let you down. Now can I? Good bye, and I hope both of your love will last through eternity." Kagome said her last good bye.

"Kagome, thank you. For everything." Kikyo said bidding her goodbye as well. She had changed back to her old self by being around Kagome. 'She really does change the human heart, not to mention youkai heart as well. I wish you the best of life, dearest Kagome. May you never repeat the mistakes I have.' Kikyo thought as she and Inuyasha vanished into the parted earth beneath them.

"Goodbye. Forever," Kagome said not realizing that she was crying tears that were of nothingness.

End of Flashback »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» ¤ ¥ § ¥ ¤ ««««««««««««««««««««««

"Kagome. . . Kagome. . . Kagome, answer me." Kagura said sternly, she didn't like the way Kagome was acting.

"Yes. Kagura?" Kagome answered. She didn't look at all bothered by the way she was just acting.

"Do you know where this witch Misaki is?"

"No, I do not."

"I've heard that there is a witch on the north side of Mount Fuji. Though I am unsure if it the correct witch we seek. Do you wish to proceed?"

"Yes." There was a pause. Too much silence.

"What was it that you were thinking of."

"Though it really isn't your business. I was thinking of the last battle with Naraku. And when Inuyasha left. It seems like time is repeating it self. Except with new players. Ironic, ne?"

". . ." Kagura couldn't really reply to that, she didn't know what it was like to lose someone close to you. She had only Kanna and Kagome. Though she was sadden when Kagome's friends were found dead, she was not at the point where Kagome was. Not to mention that for most of her life, she hadn't or wasn't supposed to feel anything. Not when Naraku had her heart within his clutches.

"Someone really hate me up there, to be messing with my life like this." Kagome said. Her bangs then covered her sapphire eyes. "Kagura, you and Kanna- you- you won't leave me too. Will you? Cause, I- I don't think that I could take it, if either of you left. Not when every-"

Kagome couldn't finish her sentence, because she was encircled by two pairs of arms.

"We would never leave you Lady Kagome. Never." Kanna's distant voice spoke through the wind like a needle piercing through cloth.

"Like she said, we would never leave you. You are the thing that matter most to us." Kagura said almost directly after Kanna.

"Thank you. Thank you both so much." Kagome was trying to cover up her tears, that were falling freely from her eyes.

Everyone untied and, Kanna left bake to her darkness, where she watched and waited. While Kagura, turned back to watch where they were traveling. Almost reaching Mount Fuji.

"Kagome we're almost there."Kagura said.

"There's the witches cave, slowly descend downward towards it. I don't want to appear hostile."

Kagome reminded Kagura. Kagura intern nodded her head, agreeing with Kagome.

Landing on the ground the two, searched the area for any unwelcome guests. The last thing they needed was to be attacked by something.

"Kagome, we better be going."

"Right"

Reaching the caves entrance, they both stopped. How would they approach a witch? Kagome turned to Kagura for guidance in this situation.

"We need for her to sense us and feel no threat. Be calm, witches always have their ways to trick the patient into doing bidding for themselves. So watch what you say." Kagura replied to the unasked question.

"Well, well, well. And who might you be?" A deep cackly voice came out from the cave, and into view. It was an old woman who's face was filled with wrinkles. She had long hair reaching to the ground, barely scrapping it's surface. The woman's eyes were closed, and Kagome was curious as to why?

The witch had on a white haori with a white underneath shirt as well. She had on dark blue hamaka's with. All in all, the witch looked as though she was a priestess, only with no regard to the traditional red and white colors.

"We are here to find someone. The one-" Once again Kagome was interrupted. It was become a hobby for someone, someone up there to torture her. Playing games with her life. 'When I get up there, I'm going to give who ever is in charge, some very fruitful words. Many, many words.' She thought to herself.

"I know why you are here. I know who it is that you look for. And where to find him."

"Then you are the witch Masaki, I presume." Kagome stated.

"I am, now if you wish to have answers to your questions, please feel free to come into my home." With that the witch went back into the cave. Acting as though what Kagome or Kagura had to say was even important.

"If you hand me the neko youkai, I believe I will be able to fully heal her." Masaki offered.

Kagome, who was still holding Kirara, looked up at Masaki only to return to Kirara, then wordlessly she handed Kirara to the witch. Deciding that this Masaki was trustworthy enough, and it was for Kirara's sake. She didn't seem to be doing any better with her wounds. Kagome had thought that it was poison, but hadn't found anything, that was even remotely poisonous.

"Tell us, about this enemy." Kagome asked, not wanting to wait for whenever the witch was ready. 'I have to find this Orochimaru person and quickly depose of him. If only I was there, I might have been able to help, and then we wouldn't be in this mess.' Kagome kept berating herself for either not being there or not getting there quicker.

Masaki, who noticed the girls hurry, and could understand. "Very well. Come. Sit, and I will tell you." Masaki motioned to the two empty seats on the floor. A pot of tea sitting right next the witch. 'It's like she knew that we were coming.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Lady Masaki, if you may, tell us about this new enemy we will be up against." Kagome trying to act polite, she was losing her patience. And it was soon going to effect her speech.

"This enemy you will be fighting, goes by the name of Orochimaru. But unlike Naraku he is human, on the verge of calling upon the demons much like Omigumo did. The only difference is that this Orochimaru does not know of what he does. He is not of this world, much like young Kagome here. He came through a portal. That portal was not supposed to be here. None of the worlds should be connected. But something binds this one, with the one Orochimaru came from.

If you wish to gain access to this portal, you will not find it. It was forced open. For in time there are cracks, these cracks maybe forced open, allowing people to pass through. They will not last forever, for time will repair itself."

"Then this Orochimaru had opened a portal into this world. And attacked the village. But why was it that he attacked. What did the people ever do to him." Kagome narrowed her eyes, she was become angry. Angry for someone who did something that was totally unnecessary.

"Calm down child. I believe the man attacked the village assuming he wanted something, he had probably wanted the Shikon No Tama, that was rumored to be there." Lady Masaki explained.

Realizing that Kagome quickly calmed down. So this was once again for power. Once again the jewel was to cause pain and suffering to all those associating with it. 'Then it truly was my fault. That because this jewel is still alive in this world, people will forever search for it's disgraceful existence.'

"How can we go after him?" 'How can I avenge those that were too young, too old, and didn't deserve to die?' Kagome wanted answers to the journey she now saw in front of her once again.

"I can create a portal for you, thought I would not be sure it you could pass back into this world. So do not presume that you will come back. Once you are there, in that world, I do not know if I will be able to create another way for you to come back. Do you still except this, knowing that there may not be a way back here, into this world?" The Witch asked.

"Yes." Kagome answered without hesitation. 'What else is there for me here? I've lost everything, and I do not wish to be reminded everyday of what I couldn't do.'

"Then I will come along with you, as will Kanna, we have devoted our lives to you. Or did you already forget?" Kagura said with a small smile curling at her lips.

Kanna, then decided that she would appear. She looked up to Kagome's eyes and nodded. She agreed with her sister. They would fallow Kagome to the depths of hell, if she so desired.

"If that is what you wish. Then that is fine." Kagome knew she couldn't change their minds, and she secretly wanted them to be with her. She was going to hold on to them, like nothing else. She wouldn't, no, couldn't let go, for fear of falling to deep to get out.

"I see that you will have company. If you all are traveling, then I should warn you. This world, is not used to seeing youkai. Like we are. They will fight differently then what you see here. They are ninja's of higher ranks and skills then our own. Special powers is what you will see in each. You must learn of what you can. You will also know the language, from what that man spoke, it is still Japanese. And their clothing is more advanced, though they wore something like what you had at the beginning of your journey.

Be prepared for anything. And I wish you luck." The old woman said with a kind smile. She would beginning the summoning.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» ¤ ¥ § ¥ ¤ «««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

"Remember I cannot bring you back here to this world." Lady Misaki said once more. She didn't want to do this is there was even an once of doubt in the heart of Kagome.

"I know, and I have no regrets about my decision." Kagome answered as strong as ever.

"Then I will begin.

**Through the heavens above**

**Hear my cry,**

**Rupture this time**

**to descend upon us a world not ours.**

**Let the two connect **

**Creating one in unison."**

Lady Misaki had made a hole in the air inside the circle with odd writing around it. She had been making some weird hand signs while saying the incantation.

"Lady Kagome, remember you must not let your heart be consumed by the mire thought of revenge. You have to lighted the darkened paths that you will now be taking. Remember what happiness can bring to those around you, spread it round to all. And never forget what you fellow friends have told. The last of their words."

That was the last thing Kagome, Kagura, and Kanna had heard. They were now in a new world.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» ¤ ¥ § ¥ ¤ «««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

(A/– I could stop right here, and it would be a perfect place to stop this chapter, wouldn't it. I mean you have to agree. But I kind of wanted for you to meet all the other characters though I'm kind of tired. Yeah I will stop right here. Hhehe

KT: So people, I have something to tell you. This by far. . . Has been my longest chapter ever! woohooo around 6879 words in this fanfiction. Best record ever!

KT:no, but really this story is for you people, and for myself only because I was itching for this plot to just write itself. Unfortunately it doesn't, and I have to spend hours and hours mulling over this godforsaken plot. Such the life of a writer. Oh well.

KT: But no, I want to say. That I'm going to be writing this story based on things, **you**, the readers suggest.

**Listen: I want you the reader to help me write this story that means that if you have suggest then give them to me.**

Give me idea's as to what you want this story to be like

You can also suggest the type of pairing you would want to have in this story. But you have to review. And this is all in simple English, that means you have no excuses. None! R&R. . .BYE!

Kira Tenshi


	2. Chapter 2

1KT: Hey I got some really great reviews, for this story of course.

I want to know what you, the readers, want for this story. What do you think should or should not happen?

I would also like for you again, the readers to come up with a title for this story. I just don't know what will fit, so I'm asking for help.

And some people have been asking for pairings. I have to be honest. . . I've never been the best at making, braking, or even having pairings. So you can't expect much from me.

So far people have requested:

**Kagome /Kakashi**- though I'm sorry, I just have to oppose this match. I just don't think my character Kagome is good for this. I mean she's only 16 years old, and what is Kakashi? 22 something? I mean he has to be at least 26, sense the 4th was his teacher.

**Kagome/Sasuke**- I don't know about this pairing, one reason was that I kind of had a lot of fighting involving these two, but don't tell anyone that I was the one who told you that.

**Kagome/Naruto**- again don't know. But who know, I just might start liking him much more then now.

**Kagome/Neji**- I love Neji, this might really be a possibility.

**Kagome/Gaara**- Love Gaara.

**Kagome/Lee**- I don't like lee to be romantic, or in a relationship, but I still like his character.

**Kagome**/ who else is there? I just don't really care, if you have someone who you want Kagome to be paired up with, then well, tell me!

**Also I need people to help me come up with a title for this story. Give me names, words (that work well with this type of plot), something, heck, almost anything.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, but if I did own them, I would probably sell them off to the highest bidders. Except Sesshoumaru, Kirara, Miroku, Shikamaru, Neji, and my lovable Gaara.

**Chapter two:**

Kagome, Kagura, and Kanna saw a tall green canopy overhead blocking their means of light. Though this world was by no means dark. The little sun that did manage to slide past evergreen leaves, enveloped the earthen floor in a golden hew.

Kagura was first to brake the calming silence that held all three woman in place. "What is it you wish to do here, Kagome?" Kagura asked, looking towards Kagome's face searching for answers.

Kagome was still wearing her black hamaka, matching red with golden leaves Chinese haori, leaving her arms covered in her attachments.

Kagura and Kanna still wearing the clothes they had been given to by Naraku. No able to take it off for it was a part of their bodies.

"We're going to look for a town. Let's just hope this world has some form of civilization. With something human like." Kagura and Kanna knew that this wasn't one of those friendly suggestions Kagome was famous for, it was straight-without-question-fallow-it-or-else order.

Kagura and Kanna had no choice but to fallow the steadily fading figure. Walking into the forest of unknown.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» ¤ ¥ § ¥ ¤ «««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

A while back the three companions had found a dirt path that looked like it was used regularly judging by the small amount of twigs, leaves, or gravel of any kind. All listening to any unusual sounds from the area ahead of them. All of a sudden Kanna had stopped fallowing her mistress. Kagome immediately stopped and gotten into her defensive fighting stance.

"I want you to hide your aura's, make it seem like you are normal weak humans, understand." Kagome said. She didn't want to become a threat to the people of this world before she even got to meet anyone.

Whoever was coming at them was coming at a great speed. Kagome was getting ready for an intrusion or something to come flying towards her. And something did. It was a kid

Kagome being her calculative self didn't need to use her brain to know that this kid was coming straight at her, and like any normal person, even though she's not exactly what some would call normal, moved away from the 'flying object.' And by moving to the side, she allowed the 'kid' to fly past her while she moved to the right, not even bothering to look at the now-lying-on-the-hard-ground, kid.

Motioning for Kagura and Kanna to keep fallowing her, she went on with her life like nothing happened in the past twelve seconds. Unfortunately the 'kid' didn't seem to be on her side. And after getting up, dusting himself off, he quickly turned and held his hand up yelling the word 'hey.'

And like any normal powerful emotionless person, Kagome didn't stop. Instead kept walking at a reasonable pace.

Again the boy, as we have now identified, called her once more. And yet again Kagome didn't answer him. Neither did Kagura and Kanna. Kanna just being herself. But Kagura putting up a front for those she is unsure of, rarely showing any emotion in this mode.

The boy, clearly not understanding the concept of not answering someone elses cry, ran up to the three some.

"Hey. Um, well, I just wanted to apologies for what happened to um, well, you. And I'm really sorry." The boy, who was now, from what Kagome could see in the corner of her eye, wearing orange. Bright orange. Very, _very_, bright orange. I mean orange that just screamed, "Please. Kill me!" It was like wearing a neon sign telling the enemy to literally kick me.

"Um, hello. Is anyone there?" The kick-me-kid said. The nickname dubbed by non other then our Kagome.

Again kick-me-kid got no reply. He, still understanding the concept of this whole charade, continued to ask away, and literally talking Kagome's head off.

She was going to blow. And both Kagura and Kanna new that. But what surprised Kagura was that Kagome didn't explode, there were no volcano's erupting, none. She kept it all in, and after a while of this kick-me-kid's chatter, it looked like Kagome had gotten over this nonsense.

"Sense your oviously going to this way to Konoha village, why don't you come with me, to get ramen with me. Well you probably want to get setteled in a place for yourself. But then you can come with me. Hey! You can even meet my friends I'm sure that they will like you. I mean, if you want to meet them. Oh! But before that you would have to go to Granny, to make sure your not a bad person. We've been having a lot of those type fo things happening. It's sad really. That other villages want what we have, instead of just getting it through hard work. I mean if you want something you should earn it. Not just steal it from someone else. But hey, we're almost there. ."

Whatever else the kick-me-kid said, Kagome didn't hear. She was now too occupide with the information the kick-me-kid said. Thinking to herself.

'Who's this Granny? And why would I have to meet her, she might be this kids grandmother. But her checking out the people deciding if they are evil or have ill intentions towards the said village. Then I would have to assume that she was head of the village.

The boy has some wisdom in he's head. That's good, I suppose. Those who work for what they wish for, have the right to bare it for they have earned it's title. And those who steal what they desire for, have no right to call it theirs.' Kagome didn't have anymore time to ponder over what she was thinking. For they had come to the gates of the Konoha Village. Large and wide they stood.

"Who are you?" A voice came from what looked like a guard. Though Kagome was still think of something else to have heard him. She didn't acknowledge him at all.

"I will no repeat myself again, who are you? And what is it that you want?" The guard said again, this time with a little annoyance in his voice.

"I am only a traveling soul, I only wish for a place to stay. I will be on my way tomarrow, if that is what you wish. I will do nothing to harm anyone or anything in this village. For I have no grudge against you or your village." Kagome said, finally looking into the guards eyes. Giving him the truth in her words.

Telling no lies. That was what Kagome believed in. She would tell no lie. She did no enjoy deceiving people with fake promises. It make her feel as though she was a lie, that everything she did, and had gone through was a dream. And the suffering would still linger with no way out.

"If you wish to stay you must have the approval of our Hokage. _If_ you wish to stay, then we will send a guard with you to her. You have no problem with that do you?" The guard said he was edging for her to panic, like a criminal, so that he wouldn't have to let her in. But she did no such thing. Acting like nothing could faze her.

Kagome nodded. She didn't like to use her voice, if it was possible. She always remembered what her voice couldn't do. It couldn't and wouldn't bring any of her loved ones back. Never.

The guard looked her up and down and noticed that she didn't have any weapons. 'She must be a Taijutsu user, and a pretty good one too is she doesn't wear any weapons for anything else.' The guard thought as he motioned for another guard to take the three females to the fifth.

Kagome sees the guard and starts off after him. Kagura along with Kanna slowly fallow, almost seamanly taking in everything this they see, for an escape _if_ necessary. In that order, they left in silence.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» ¤ ¥ § ¥ ¤ «««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Red carpet lined the path to the Hokages' office, while dark brown walls guided them to their interrogation.

"We're here." The guard said, gesturing to large crimson double doors, that had unusual designs on it. The guard knocked on the doors.

A faint 'Come in' was heard from the other side of the door, along with a few clings from empty bottles being moved around. Opening the doors the guard to the inside.

Kagome didn't know what she would be expecting. But whatever that was, it certainly wasn't this. In front of her was a woman, who wasn't what someone would call 'Granny.' Though how the boy had come up with that name, and didn't get punish from it, was a mystery for Kagome. The woman looked like she was in her mid 30's, maybe late 20's to early 30's.

blond hair that was tied in two pig-tails going past her shoulders. Green haori with a gray undershirt, from what Kagome could see. Kagome could also see a small light blue diamond on the women's face. Around her were piles of books, paper, and empty sake bottle. Along with the light diamond shape was a light pinkish blush forming on the top of her right cheek, across the arch of her nose, and back to the top of the other cheek.

'She looks like someone who can hold her drink judging by all the empty sake bottles, not to mention still be able to stay awake with the number of bottles consumed.' Kagome thought. She made a mental note of this observation for future knowledge, just incase.

"Well, what do we have here?" The woman spoke up. She was trying not to slur, but was having difficulties.

"Tsunade-sama, these three traveler wish for a place to stay." The guard announced. He seemed to have a little concern in his eyes.

"Very well, now leave so I begin." Drunkster said, again with the name Kagome so thoughtfully gave out of the goodness of her heart.

"Maybe I should stay to make sure nothing happens?" The guard said a little bit to hurriedly, he was giving away that the Hokage, wouldn't be able to take care of herself, meaning the head of this village was vulnerable.

"Are you disobeying orders? No, good, now get out." Drunkster said with a little bit more force showing her authority.

"Very well." The sulking guard left, closing the door behind him.

"Well, now who are you and what is it that you want from my village?"

"I am merely a passing traveling along with my companions, we wish for a place to say the night, and if possible work." Kagome says. No emotion in her voice whatsoever.

Tsunade looked at the girls in front of her. 'They aren't very strong. The girl who spoke is the strongest of the two, but in these woods people needed to have some sort of protection, and it would be a bother to have two non-fighting people, while the other fought off the attacker. So, either they were hiding their aura's, or really where stupid. But she doesn't seem to be stupid, well who knows.

They obviously don't want to seem to be a threat. I guess I could let them stay in one of the guest houses. I will just assign someone to watch them.' Tsunade thought this through, she always had to think more and longer when she was drunk.

"Very well, I will give you a place to stay, in return I ask for a favor, what ever I wish. And as for money, that depends on the value of the favor. Obviously if the favor I ask is difficult to preform, the more money you will receive. Do we have a deal?"

'This deal. What will we be asked to do, well, it doesn't really matter, if the deal is made with Kagome, there is no way we will be cheated out.' Kagura thought she new Kagome would always, no matter what, find a loop whole in the words of others. That's one reason Kagura willingly fallowed Kagome, she was not what people expected from a girl her age. She was much more, more then anyone would ever know. Kagura respected, admired, and some wourld even say she loved her, more then anything or anyone else in this world. Kagome was her connection to life.

"I will agree to this 'deal' of yours. And if that is all, I wish me and my companions to rest from our long journey." Kagome added, she didn't want to seem rude, but she wanted to get out of this foul smelling room. The least people here could do was open the window or something.

"Fine-." Tsunade was cut off by a small squeak from the corner of the room. Standing up fast, she clamped her hand into a fist and smashed it into the ground. Allowing a large crack to form and run to the innocent 'thing' that caused this outburst. This all happening, but not before a load, long, high-pitched scream erupted from the Hokages mouth.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Saying this caused some trouble was an understatement.

No sooner did the Hokage scream, did the door open with people in blue headbands flood through then all holding a weapon, that looked like a throwing dagger, one that had a grip area. They all looked at the used-to-be office, and stared at the three new comers that happened to be Kagome, Kagura and poor little innocent Kanna.

The three girls where now standing behind the crazy Hokage, Kagura with her mouth hanging open and eyes wide with shock, Kagome with her eyes slightly wider, and Kanna with her face still impassive, though her head was tilting to the right in curiosity.

The room was cut in half, literally. Tsunade's fist had struck the floor causing a crack to appear, quite a large one at that. The animal who had cause the squeak was now on the left side of the crack, close to the door, for an easy escape. The wicked animal, that is known all over the world for its hideousness, was the large, and deadly, mouse.

Yes folks, a simple minded rodent was the cause of all this damage.

Kagome looked towards Kagura. And Kagura being Kagura caught on to what Kagome wanted her to do. Kagura moved gracefully towards the mouse, that must have died from a heart attack for it was lying far too still, picked it up by its tail and moved back to her standing spot by Kagome's side. This happened with the flock of bandana heads looking at her curiously.

Kagura then looked at Kagome once again for the rest of the message that only those two seemed to be able to encode. Kagura had gotten the hidden meaning, and a evil smirk appeared on her lips, her head slowly turning towards the scared Hokage. She was going to enjoy this, because Kagome doesn't always allow her to do this kind of thing. Sometimes she's such a bore. But it's not the time to criticize Kagome now, no, now was her play time.

Slowly walking towards the frighted leader, she started waving the little mouse, that was only a baby.

Shrieking for someone to do something, Tsunade, who had just lost her pride, was screaming again. Loud and high-pitched.

"Someone kill it! Do something. Don't just stand there like a bunch of morons, do something!" Tsunade yelled.

"But it's already dead, are you scared of the little dead baby mouse?" Kagura said in a voice that sounded like she was speaking to a child, who has barely understood the meaning of her sentence.

Having enough, Tsunade took a at-hand-book, and hit Kagura's hand causing her to drop the dead mouse. Tsunade started attacking it like there was no tomorrow. Smashing it causing all its little organs to spill out, and also causing some of the people at the door to quickly run out.

'I guess some people here have weak stomachs, though how Kagura can even stand there and let all the 'insides' spill over her, is unbelievable. There is no way that she is going to bed with that stuff still on her.' Kagome thought.

Once Tsunade was done with her little escapade. The looked up, her eyes still wide with fear, anxiety, and adrenaline flowing through her veins. She looked like a mad woman, not that there were many madwoman on the loose. Hopefully.

"If you would be so kind as to have an escort or someone who could guild us to the guest house you wish for us to stay. Then we will leave. Goodbye." Kagome said fallowing a man that the stunned Hokage pointed to. She really didn't know what was going on here, and frankly she didn't want to know.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» ¤ ¥ § ¥ ¤ «««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

"Here we are. This is where you will be staying for today." The guild said. He had a black short hair and had a cigarette in his mouth hanging loosely. After a brief glance at all the girls the guide took his leave, heading back to the direction where the girls where previously located at.

Kagome finally took her eyes off the guide who had taken them here to where they would be staying for the night. Kagura had already opened the door, and walked in. She already had gone through all the rooms leaving no rug unturned, while Kagome was left watching the fading guide in the hallway. Kanna went to the nearest bedroom, she didn't quite need a room or a bed for that matter, for she was the shadows child and she would always be one with the darkness.

Kanna could fad into the shadows but would come when her mistress called or if her mistress was in danger, Kanna would warn her before hand. She was after all Kagome's eyes, and she would forever be there for her mistress.

Kagome finally came out of her little daze and went into the guest house or apartment which is what it looked like. She saw that the kitchen was in the right hand corner of the room, having a arch way into its confides, but with a opening on the right next to it. This left a gap in the wall so that the people who were in the kitchen could see what was happening in the living/dinning room. There was another room right next to the kitchen's door, it was most likely the bathroom or the bedroom.

Walking into the kitchen Kagome saw that there was another door here. Kagome walked to it and turned the door nob. Slowly opening the door and looking in. It was a bedroom. 'Kagura and I will just have to share a room.' Kagome thought to herself. She didn't have a problem with that, sure Kagura kept the window open at all times to get her wind in, but the wind usually brought fresh air from where ever it had been before. As long as it didn't bring any factory smelling air Kagome wasn't going to argue with her about the window. And Kanna didn't have a problem sleeping, she didn't like sleeping in beds, she preferred sleeping in her shadows, it took up less space, and it didn't bother Kagome at all. A first it had been a bit creepy, but hey, you get used to these kinds of things.

Turning around and exiting the room Kagome made her way out to the living room, or what looked like the living room. She called for Kagura, and instantly Kagura appeared from the bathroom. Kanna soon fallows but asked if she could stay in the shadows while they looked around town. Kagome agreed, it was better if less people knew around them.

"Kagura did you find any keys?" Kagome questioned. It wouldn't cause much of a problem if there were no keys. It's not like they had anything valuable with them. They only have whatever was on their backs.

"Yes. I found them on the kitchen counter. Here." Kagura said handing the keys to Kagome open palm.

Kagome took the keys and motioned Kagura, Kanna has already faded into the shadows, for her to step out of the room.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» ¤ ¥ § ¥ ¤ «««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

They walked the payments of the town. Looked every which way at all the different shops, restaurants, and watching for any and all exits incase something happens that leaves them at the receding end of an angry mod.

Kagome stopped, she felt something. It feeling was that of a lingering touch. Something so familliar about its brush, that it was eating away at Kagome emotionless face. She was confused, as Kagura or any other person could tell, she was showing the world her true face. Quictly gathering herself, she brought back her façade.

"Kagome, what is it. Is it. . ." Kagura lost her voice, she too felt the close presence. 'Why is it so familiar? How is it familiar? So close, it's too close. Kagome!"

Kagura came out of her thoughts when she noticed that Kagome was no longer near her side. She was near panic. What was she to do. How was she going to find her? 'No, calm down. I will find her, she is my everything. And I don't plan to let her go.'

"Kanna." Kagura's voice exhaled. She said the name of her shadow sister, and before her appeared Kanna. Her color a pale evergreen.

"What is it?" Kanna replyed her calling in her monotone voice.

"Where is she? Do you see her?" Kagura asked already knowing that Kanna knew where Kagome has gone. Nodding Kanna took Kagura's hand, and they vanished into the realm of the shadows.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» ¤ ¥ § ¥ ¤ «««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Kagome was now standing outside the wall of the Konoha village. She didn't want to endanger the village people. Even though she does not show the emotion she once did, she still is Kagome, only a newer version of the original. Call it an update. 'Great now I'm making cracks about myself and computers. How sad.' Kagome's thoughts where her own and only hers. No one, not even Kagura, and she was the closest thing to Kagome since Sango, could know what goes on in her head. She like the privacy.

'Here they come.' No latter then when Kagome thought that did Kagura along with Kanna move back into the light. Finally out of the shadow, they stood by Kagome's side. One on each side of her. Kanna on the left and Kagura on Kagome's right.

"I suppose that this presence is not one that is welcomed in this village." Kagome said aloud.

Most of the people who where in the same room as Kagome, Kagura and Kanna had now shown up at there new location. 'What is going on. Don't tell that this lone presence cause all this commotion. Well it matters not, this presence is the lingering smell of Kagome's village. They will not go unpunished. Not when they hurt my mistress!' Kagura thought with such malaise, that Kagome felt her hatred spike to unbelievable number.

Looking towards Kagura she saw that Kagura's eyes were turning a red. 'This will no do. I can't allow this to transpire, Kagura can seriously get hurt. She must have not felt the power of the enemy with her anger clouding her senses.'

"Kagura. I will not allow your youkai to take hold of you. You must push it back in its place. If not, you will be of no use to me. Do I make myself clear." Kagome mentally winced she didn't mean for herself to sound so cold. But she was becoming like this and she really couldn't allow Kagura to make a mistake as one such as this.

They would be risking more then just Kagura's safty. But also the trust of this village. And that was something that they couldn't loose.

But Kagura's youkai still didn't reside back to its confides. It was too far in the process of its freedom to give in and listen to Kagura's demands. Deep inside her mind, the true Kagura was in total panic, she wished to obey Kagome, she really did. But she just couldn't subdue the monster inside of her. She need help, but then that would cause Kagome to through their front away.

Kagome couldn't think of anything else but that. So that's what she did.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» ¤ ¥ § ¥ ¤ «««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Tsunade had heard from one of her ninja's reports. Something was coming and it was very powerful. It was coming from the west side of the village.

The side where she sent those girls. 'Maybe one of them can help with this attack. Though I don't know how much of a help they will be. They might be weaker then our genin.'

Tsunade didn't have time to think more one this subject. She had to get to the west side.

'Please don't let anyone be hurt.' Was the Hokage of the Konoha villages last thought before she disappeared from her office.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» ¤ ¥ § ¥ ¤ «««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

KT: so what did you guys think on this chapter? I thought I was pretty good, if I do say myself. Wait I do say so myself. I thought to be evil and make you guys suffer! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Well incase you guys didn't read the top then I want to tell you guys.

**I want you guys to name my story. Cuz I just don't know what to call it. So give me names!**

**And them I will hold a vote for what you guys think it's name should be, that is _if _you guys give me a name to call it.**

**BYE!** Kira Tenshi! R&R. . . . . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

1Kt: back again. This is for pairings. . . .

So far people have requested:

**Kagome /Kakashi**- 1vote**Kagome/Sasuke**- I don't know about this pairing, one reason was that I kind of had a lot of fighting involving these two, but don't tell anyone that I was the one who told you that.

**Kagome/Naruto**- again don't know. But who know, I just might start liking him much more then now.

**Kagome/Neji: **2vote

**Kagome/Gaara**- 3 vote

**Kagome/Lee**- none poor lee (oh-well)

**Kagome/Itachi-** 2 votes

**Kagome**/ who else is there? I just don't really care, if you have someone who you want Kagome to be paired up with, then well, tell me!

_**Some names that might be used for this story.**_

Executioner

Bara Rei Rose spirit (Japanese translation)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, but if I did own them, I would probably sell them off to the highest bidders. Except Sesshoumaru, Kirara, Miroku, Shikamaru, Neji, and my lovable Gaara.

Just for those people who don't know but:

"Dialog"

'Thoughts'

_enforced _**words**

* * *

**Previously**:»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»¤ ¥ § ¥ ¤ «««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Tsunade had heard from one of her ninja's reports. Something was coming and it was very powerful. It was coming from the west side of the village.

The side where she sent those girls. 'Maybe one of them can help with this attack. Though I don't know how much of a help they will be. They might be weaker then our genin.'

Tsunade didn't have time to think more one this subject. She had to get to the west side.

'Please don't let anyone be hurt.' Was the Hokage of the Konoha villages last thought before she disappeared from her office.

**Chapter three:**

Tsunade appeared at the location of the presence. She looked around, most of the ninja teachers were here, along with some other. But what struck her as odd, was that the three girls that she sent into the guest house where here too. 'Well, I guess my theory was right, they are hiding their aura's. Though I guess I could see why.' Tsunade thought, she had a bad habit of contradicting her self, on almost everything.

The girl she had talked to was standing in front of the girl with the traditional kimono on, while the white haired child was staring at both. This left her confused, wouldn't they want to be prepared for a fight if one so came, and the first girl didn't have a weapon. Even Taijustu masters carried weapons for just incase. But with this problem. 'Well, if she can't fight well, then she will be a burden and in that burden we could loose lives. She will just have to go.'

No sooner did Tsunade think that, did the first girl with the raven locks let her aura burst open from its tight placing. It was enormous.

Almost everyone there turned their heads to get a look at what that powerful aura was coming from, and then to see the surprise on peoples face when they saw that all that power was coming from a girl that was no older then what looked like fifteen. She was young, and this powerful already, imagine what her latter years would be like.

Tsunade's own eyes where wide with shook, she didn't even try to hide that fact. 'This girl, she's, she is, what is she? How can she have all this power? The deal. I can get her to do me a favor and get rid of this problem (the incoming presence). Though I hope she sticks by her word.'

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»¤ ¥ § ¥ ¤ «««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Kagura was losing herself farther and farther, and if Kagome didn't do anything to stop her then would become the beast inside of her.

'I have to, I don't have a choice, Kagura could kill everyone here if I don't, and it's a small lose if they knew what kind of power I have.' Kagome thought.

Kagome had to let herself go, spin out of control then quickly back. Holding her aura back from swallowing everyone here. She concentrated on engulfing Kagura so that she was bathing in Kagome's comfortable aura.

Kagome wanted Kagura to calm down, from her anger that was brought up so suddenly. No moving from her spot next to Kagura, Kagome left her calmness to float to Kagura's body, holding it like a newborn baby.

Kanna, who was standing next to the two, was watching Kagome preform. She new that Kagome had to be quick because of the fast approaching presence but it wouldn't do her mistress any good if she interrupted this form of meditation.

Looking towards the right, and into the forest, Kanna could see an outline of something type of animal that looked as though it had scales. 'Lady Kagome should know about this before it's too late.' Turning back to her mistress she waited patiently for her mistress to finish with her sister.

Kagura's irises were now back to their usual red, that didn't have the thirst for blood showing all over it. Kagome caught Kagura's eyes, and quietly signed to herself. She then let her aura flow back into her body, hiding it once more. Leaving the people who were watching a bit dazed and wondering if that actually happened.

Turning to Kanna, Kagome gave the signal for the younger girl to state the statement that was pushing itself out from her lips.

"It's approaching, and it seems as though it is an animal with scales." Kanna's soft voice was barely heard by the crowd behind the three.

Nodding her head, telling that she understood, Kagome turned around and started her way back to the village, not bothering to look back. Kanna and Kagura fallowed, Kagura keeping her head slightly bowed. She was ashamed at what she couldn't control. She couldn't control herself, not when it came to Kagome, she just, lost it. 'I can't be weak, not when Kagome needs me for her use. I won't be weak, but when it comes to Kagome, I just can't help it. She holds me captive, and I would probably beg for her captivity, if she didn't already hold me so close. No, for her I will be strong.'

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»¤ ¥ § ¥ ¤ «««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

"Wait!"

A lone voice was heard from the crowd that had gathered during Kagura's resurrection of her true self.

Kaogme's head turned slightly to looked at the person who had yelled out, looking over her left shoulder.

It was the Hokage. And she looked a little bit desperate.

Lifting her eyebrow as a signal for her to speak, Kagome waited.

"Our deal. The favor you promised. That favor, I wish for this presence to be destroyed, and I want you to do it." The Hokage stated. She thought that could get Kagome to her dirty work, like killing something that she didn't know what it was in the first place.

'It would cause a problem if I killed something that I shouldn't have killed. But then I did give my word that I would do it. Well, I never said_ I_ personally would do the favor. I could get Kagura to do it, since she was the one who cause me the trouble in the first place, and she feels guilty. Why though, I don't understand. Now what was it that the 'Drunkster' said for the deal?'

Thinking back to what Tsunade said, Kagome recalled it. "I will give you a place to stay, in return I ask for a favor, what ever I wish. And as for money, that depends on the value of the favor. Obviously if the favor I ask is difficult to preform, the more money you will receive. Do we have a deal?"

"What is the value of this favor?" Kagome asked.

'Smart girl.' "$600.00 dollars." Tsunade replied. That was about average on what people made on a D-rank mission, even though this was not one. She just hoped that this traveler didn't know what people made with this type of thing.

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome looked harder at Tsunade, as though her gaze would melt the Hokage. 'How can that be that only $600 for the price of someone's head here, that just can't be right, especially if someone was risking their life for whatever the task was.'

"What is the true of this favor." Kagome's voice was harder, she wasn't going to lose to someone who was bad a gambling away money.

Tsunade's eyes widened a bit. Signing, Tsunade spoke, "You will get $3,000 for this A-rank mission. That will be my finally offer."

"I could always refuse_ this_," Kagome stopped she saw that Tsunade was about to interrupted but Kagome kept going, "favor, and just take on another, but I do need information on someone. And it seems like this is the perfect way to obtain it."

"Then you will do it." It wasn't a question, it was a statement of reassurance. 'Even if she fails, she would still be some use, at least then she would have slowed that 'thing' down. Enough for us to handle the rest.'

"Very well. Kagura. You may go, but only use the regular attacks."

"Wait, aren't you going to be the one fighting?" Tsunade outraged cry comes forth. She assumed that the girl would be fighting, this was just a way for her to know what that girl was capable of.

Kagome looks towards the angered Hokage. "No, why would. You could have been easily talking to any one of us. I just happen to be the one who answered." Turning back towards Kagura who was already walking up to where she was going to be fighting.

The crowd looked upon her with curiosity. 'Was she the one who would kill it,' 'No.' 'This can't be right. Did the Hokage make a mistake?' 'How is someone going to fight that 'thing' by themselves.' Questions where now spuing from the crowded peoples mouth.

"Do not bother with them. Kagura, do not attack until I say so. Do I make myself clear?" Kagome questioned. Kagura gave a sharp nod.

Lifting her hand, towards her hair bun full of feathers, she grabbed one. Then calling upon the wind to transform the feather into a wind riding enchantment. Hoping onto her transportation, she glided towards the incoming vermin.

Slithering out of the forest, two giant eyes glowed onto the form of the wind witch. It's gaze never seemed to leave Kagura, but a few people felt like they were being watched. A head arose from they green canopy, and they a neck that seemed to go on forever. The huge monster turned out to be a giant snake, and on top of the snake was a human body. It was a mans body.

Squinting her eyes, Kagome looked towards the figure that was standing on the head of the giant serpent. Kagome then looked at the corner of her eyes towards the villagers. They seemed to be angry at the 'serpent man.' 'What is it that this lone man did to this village that cause such hatred to roll off their aura's?' Kagome thought, it always surprised her that such kind people could hold such powerful hatred to anything. Weather if it was a thing or a person.

"Orochimaru You bastard. How dare you come here" Tsunade yelled, with venom dripping off her tongue that even the most powerful of snake couldn't produce. She was speaking with hate from her very soul.

'Orochimaru But that's. . .' Kagome didn't bother to finish that thought, she only felt anger. Anger towards that man, no 'thing', but more importantly was that she was once again angry at herself. She was the cause of all this. Because of her being the guardian of the Shikon No Tama. Because of it, people suffer, kill, and die.

Kagura heard the name, 'It's the one Miroku said. Orochimaru. That's the one who caused Kagome so much suffering, I can't. No, I would be disobeying Kagome's orders. "Do not attack

until I say so." But then she might lose this man. Could she, yes that has to be it. She must already know who this man is, but she must want not want to know who we are. That's how Kagome thinks.' Kagura finished the thought as she looked back towards Kagome's form.

Kagome was glaring at the man. He was the reason everything she had left was gone. First her family. Then Inuyasha. And finally Miroku, Sango, and Shippou. Not to mention Kirara who was barely able to walk by herself.

Flashback »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»¤ ¥ § ¥ ¤ ««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

"It's whole again," Kagome said, her voice filled with awe. She couldn't believe the Shikon No Tama was complete, full, restored to it's glory and magnificent power.

They weren't going to have to search for each jewel shard fragments, not anymore. They didn't have to spend hours upon hours looking for th horrid thing. No more being nagged at, by a temperamental hanyou.

'But what now?" Kagome thought. What was she to do now that they didn't have to look for the shards, now that they didn't have to look for naraku. She couldn't go home, 'not any more at least.' Kagome said bitterly.

Naraku had somehow found out about Kagomes travels, by using the well. Kagome supposed he thought that if he destroyed the well, she would loose the will to fight, but it only proved that she fought harder then before. Motivated by sadness, anger, and the taste of revenge.

She was ashamed to feel that angry emotion, she should never be controlled by revenge. It was a natural destroyer of rationality. But even purity itself, could fall when threatened for those they love.

"Kagome." Kagome was so into her thoughts that she was not paying attention to her surroundings, or better yet, who was surrounding her. Inuyasha.

When Kagome looked towards him, she immediately knew something was wrong. He had such sad eyes. Eyes that were usually filled with determination, were now glazed over with deep sadness.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome didn't even brother trying to hide the concern that echoed through her voice. He sometimes mistook it for pity, and if there was one thing that he hated more, it was pity from someone, anyone.

"Kagome, it's, I have to go. . ." That was all he said before quickly turning around and walking away.

Kagome stood there, she didn't know what he meant. 'I have to got? What was he trying to tell me?' No sooner then did Kagome tink that, there was a small tremble from the earth along with a ominous feeling. A bad feeling erupted from Kagome's stomach.

Souls. They were coming, flouting, to heaven or hell. 'What's going on?' Kagome didn't know. Then "Inuyasha!"

'Was this what he was trying to tell me about, warn me about? Was this his doing?' She couldn't think any longer, but she was running on auto-piolet, having her legs move her towards the cause of this feeling of distress. Kagome ran towards the path that inuyasha disappeared to.

She felt that she had to hurry, no needed to hurry. He stomach did a back flip that felt as though a little person was on its way to winning a gold metal, but suddenly tripped ov er a banana and ended up landed on their back. And that was not a very good feeling. Nevertheless Kagome pushed herself to move faster, to her it seemed as though whatever the souls were doing, if it even was the souls, they were doing it fast.

Pushing past a few dead branches, hanging on to the life they once had. Once through the underbrush, she saw what she wished she didn't see. That this was all just a big, huge, horrible, nightmare.

There stood Inuyasha, held within the arms of his first love. His eye lids half closed as is he was falling to sleep from soft voices speaking into his ear.

'He's not. . . he can't!' "No. . . Inuyasha!" Kagome's mind, body, and soul, were torn apart. Being rupped to shreds by an angry child reading an unfriendly letter addressed to someone else.

It was too late. Inuyasha was already waist deep into the inferno of the blackened earth. Sadly turning his head towards the angry, desperate cry. Inuyasha's eyes, along with Kagome's, met. For only a split second did she see happiness. True happiness.

"I'm sorry."

Words that would usually be spoken by Shippou when he did something he knew was wrong. Words that were spoken by Miroku when he asked something out of line. Words that were spoken to by Sango when she would apologize for not protecting Kagome from this evil world. Words, that would usually never be heard from those two lips. Were spoken clear as daylight bells.

"Please promise me. . .promise me that you will live on. With out without me there, Kagome."

Kagome couldn't bring herself to say anything back. Somehow she found herself on her knees, tears running down her cheek, and her mouth agape. Mindlessly she nodded her head, not fully understanding what she was committing to or how painful it would be. Not fully processing what those last words meant.

The crystal blue sparks of power that became present from the first calling of Hell, were now subsiding as Inuyasha and Kikyo sunk further into the earth.

Kikyo was now facing Kagome. The tow rival woman looked at the others eyes. They were rivals no more, enemy's no longer, they were tow off the same branch.

"Please, forgive these transgressions I have done to your soul. You were meant to protect, keep doing so. This is now your full life, do not let it go to waste. Be happy, Kagome, find your true happiness. Find what I could never find in life."

With that, the two lovers left the living and into the bottomless pits of the abyss. To Hell they went, together, in each others arms.

Life returned to the forest around her. The singing of birds sam around her frail form. The brushing of cool soothing winds awoke Kagome from the daze fo the tempest. She could only stare at what had transpired in front of her shocked face. Eyes, now wide with recollection, stare at the same location where inuyasha and Kikyo where just sanding on. Where the earth cracked open engulfing the two.

Kagome never saw it coming. She thought Inuyasha would stay with her. 'But then again it was only a thought.' That they would be mated, have pups together, grow old, and die together, she thought that he loved her. Now she new the truth. She kept thinking, but never did. She was a thinker not a doer.

Kagome had no more time to think on her bitter sweet thoughts. For she was thrown back, hitting her back and head against the trunk of a tall oak tree. Something hit her chest, causing he this accident to transpire. But on the impact, Kagome lost consciousness, also suffering from a minor amnesia.

Everything went black, and she let it be embellished, finding comfort in its darkness.

End flashback»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»¤ ¥ § ¥ ¤ «««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Kagome remembered that after that particular memory, she was found by a village boy, who was out hunting that day. She was quite lucky, for a miko to be unprotected, lying there just waiting to be eaten. Yes, she was very lucky not to have been found by any wandering demons, who might have been looking for something delicious to eat. You could say like a mid day meal.

"Kagura," Kagome said, her voice louder then normal. Having to fight over all the noise that was quickly engulfing the area. 'For a snake it sure can make a lot of noise.'

"Who are you?" kagome asked. She new who the man was, but had to give the appearance that she had no idea. She also had to make sure to seem weak to the man a top the snake, Orochimaru. But not weak enough that the awe she was receiving from the group wasn't there for no reason.

Orochimaru looked towards the woman in black. She was young, no older then sixteen, and quite attractive. From her chakra output she wasn't very strong. 'Not even as strong as that fox child.' Mused Orochimaru.

Smirking lightly, an expecting gleam in his eyes, he ignored her. Going on with his life like there was never a questioning. She wasn't even worth his time.

"That bastard. How dare he ignore me.' Kagome thought her eyes narrowing slightly. Anyone who was looking upon her at the moment would not have seem her move in the slightest way, she was too indifferent. 'No matter he will suffer the consequence for it. And he will pay dearly, for his sins against me, and my family.' Kagome's thoughts continued.

"Kagura, you may commence-" A loud explosion sounded, interrupting Kagome's next sentence.

The smirk on the snake mans lips grew into a satisfied grin. Showing off white pearly teeth. He was the cause of all this destruction and chaos.

Screams of terror were being unleashed from the throats of the villagers. They were panicking. Running like blind mice in every which way.

Looking back towards Orochimaru, Kagome felt a disturbance with in the body of the snake man. The man, was a man, and yet wasn't all at the same time. He was holding a mans body, but it felt as though it was a day old. As though it had expired like a rotten tomato.

Realization hit her, like a bright red brick. The man was dead 'But how, no, it doesn't have a soul, but energy. It must be controlled by someone, but who and where would they be controlling the body from?'

Allowing herself to spread her senses around, she search. And found.

Standing behind Tsunade, in the crowd, a tall black haired man, with green eyes just full of sinister laughter, it beamed. Mirrored only by the puppets eyes. Kagome watched the tall-black-haired-man, now dubbed 'Green Eyes', for any movements that could be suspicious. Sure enough 'Green Eyes' lips were moving as thought he was saying an incantation, to keep control of this dead puppet.

"Kanna, attack the black haired man with green eyes, that look amused." Kagome said so quietly that not even many youkai could hear. She only wanted for Kanna to hear. "Kanna, do not let anyone see you." Kagome gave the void child her last order.

Keeping her empty eyes on her prey, Kanna moved swiftly but flawlessly directed her shadow towards the crowd of village ninja's. Touching the tip of the blackened grass, around the herd or flesh. All she needed was an opening, a small gap, and she was unstoppable.

Kanna made her shadows move towards the tall-black-haired-man, making sure he did not notice the slight movement of Kanna's silent followers. If they were found, it would only suit to cause more troublesome problems to her mistress. And that was something she did not wish to inflict, especially on her dearest master.

Slowly the shadows reached the mans legs. Only a few more inches and Kanna's shadow would be able to hold the man in place, for as long as her mistress needed or allowed. The shadow began to reach outwards to the target. Grabbing hold of the right ankle, making sure not to put a long of pressure on the grasp.

When a shadow get a hold of you, the victim, doesn't usually feel any different .It also depends on the amount of force or pressure that is put on the shadows grasping point. The victim might, if they are quiet sensitive, feel a slight tingling feeling. Though most of the time humans pass it off as nothing. The shadows themselves make no sounds, not do they have a presence as mer humans beings do. They are, in short, the ultimate weapon, if you can process them properly to be able to control them to your will and yours alone. There a few cases, but some nonetheless, when someone outside of a bonding or the controlling can take hold of the person who was or is ordinally controlling the shadow.

The bonding is a method used by some to put together each others powers to make themselves more then humans are allowed to. They persons that are bonded will forever be together, this technic is not wildly used, for it has it's downfalls at times. If you bond with someone, you will become one with them, as they will you, and by becoming together of a sort, you will both feel pain if one or both of you were to get hurt. Granted that the pain would lesson, only if you are not the person who was directly hit, but the pain would be cut in half, and the person(s) who was directly hit would ultimately heal faster, because of the bonding with another. They have limited access to their bonded partner.

Moving upward, Kanna focused her shadows to spread around the body of her target. Black arms slithered over the thighs, abdominal, and passing the chest that was covered by a green vest. They rolled over the pine tree green fibers towards the slightly tan skin underneath his square chin. Winding its slick fingers around the slender neck, Kanna had her shadow apply a small amount of pressure. Alarming the man in the process.

Green eyes shot open, both full of sunrise, fear, and shock. For a split second, Kagome, who was watching from the corner of her eyes what was happening with Kanna's target, the mans fear over took his aura, Panic enslaved his nerves as she saw him struggling to move his limbs.

Changing her focuses to the others in the crowd, Kagome saw that they had yet to notice the young mans struggle. And young he was, looking to be only seventeen or maybe even nineteen years old. Sensing a change in the boys aura, Kagome's eyes narrowed. She had to pay attention to Kagura and the snake, or at lest act like she was. All the while watch the boy for any changes in his behavior, comparing his to the snakes, trying to match the two together.

The boy began to struggle more fiercely, but Kanna's shadows held tight. They were not about to let go of a suspect that was imposing the infamous Orochimaru. 'What purpose did or does this boy have. Why would he do this? What for?' Kagome thought, she did not like having information that could be vital to her quest, be withheld from her confrontation. Knowing was power, along with a strength that can be used to or against anyone, when in the right hands.

'Enough of this. There is not longer a need to do any of this pointless fighting.' Kagome thought. "Kagura, finish this now."

Kagura turned her head towards the voice who had spoken above this whispering voices or the village people and the constant hissing of the giant snake. Kagome was done with this, and so was she. Kagura was getting tired of the tedious attacks. They were like playing with a bad wannabe samurai.

Determination filling the depths of Kagura's eyes and a small smirk glowed on her ruby red lips. Still on her feather, knees tucked underneath, Kagura lifted her right arm that held her fam. Pulling her arm down with as much force she could muster, Kagura slashed at the overgrown purple looking snake.

The magnitude of the attack was phenomenal in the eyes of the more then human ninjas. They were shocked. Not only did the 'wind lady' destroy the giant snake with one attack, but also the fact that she didn't use any signs. Not to mention she doesn't even look like she broke a sweet. The crowd looked from the 'wind lady' to the 'girl in black', and then to the 'void child.' They were all powerful, and it seemed as though the girl in black was the leader of the three, she must hold the most power of all of them.

"Dance of Blades."

Kagura's voice was heard before the destruction of the late giant snake. The wind from Kaguras fan seemed to coalesce, growing as it struck the head of the reptile. Cutting its long neck, or what you could call a neck. Slitting its throat, killing it instantly, leaving no space for its pain.

The body of the great beast, lay lifeless in front of the admiring group of ninjas. The trees still swaying from the large wave of sand dust, dirt, gravel, and any other remains there were, that were left. Forsaken by the unnamed.

When the dust finally settled back into its natural calmness, Kagome turned to look at the crowd. They looked as though they were a group of school fish, mouths agape. Still looking astounded.

'They look as though they have never seen a giant snake slaying. Well, I wouldn't blame them, not many people do after all,' Kagome thought. 'Now onto more pressing matter.' She needed to talk to that boy.

Turning to Kanna, nodding her head as a sign to slowly lower her shadows. Then shifting back to the group, Kagome started walking forward. Looking straight at the green-eyed boy. She wanted answers, and nothing was going to stop her.

The boy had obviously noticed the people around his had quieted, and looked up curious to find the cause of this pleasant change. He saw a dark figure of what seemed to be the leader of those out of town girls, walking straight at him, looking straight at his eyes.

The crowd seemed to have gotten a clue, and moved out of the way when Kagome came walking by. All of them moved, except the boy. Stopping in front of him, eyeing him almost to make sure he wasn't much of a threat. Finally finding that there was nothing too wrong with him, Kagome proceeded to ask what was it was that was eating at her mind.

"Who are you boy?" Kagome didn't even have to ask really, she could guess that this boy was somehow connected to Orochimaru, otherwise he was incredibly stupid. "Well, are you not going to answer me?" She was speaking in a tone that was like talking to small little helpless children. Though this child, could do more damage then need from.

Kagome didn't like using harsh voices, nor did she like showing any signs for anger. She knew for interrogations you must stay calm at all costs. Unless, of course, you can scare the person you so with to talk, with anger, but you should only use that method when the victim is weak. And this boy, this boy is not as weak as he so obviously wishes to seem.

The boy gave no answer. This is what kagome suspected he might do. Why would he answer when he thinks that she is weaker then he himself?

Interrupted by another sounding explosions, Kagome held back her hand. Making sure it did not move to the unsuspected cheek of the smart mouthed boy. She really didn't have time for this. The village was under attack, and all the so called ninjas were doing was standing around watching the little play, unfold before their very eyes.

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome made up her mind. She was going to save this village.

"Lady Tsunade," Kagome said, giving the Hokage her respect, "we are to fight. I subject you do the same with you warriors."

Quickly turning to look upon the village she declared she would save, seeing it engulfed in white burning flames, brought back many regretful memories. Smoke was starting to cloud the blue sky that she was only looking up into, getting lost in its aqua blue, only this early morning.

'So much can happen in the little time humans are given.' Kagome thought, and she was right, so much did happen and so much was to come.

* * *

KT: hey people, sorry I took so long, but I haven't been able to get a lot of time to do anything. So yeah, anyway, I just want people to know that this story will now be called, dum, dum, dum, REDEMPTION. . . . .

I was just thinking of something to call this story, so yeah, and this is was one of the things that just kind of came to me.

There was something else I was going to say, but sadly I forgot, so I think I will wrap it up, and then start working on the 4th chapter, so tootles. I guess. Also please R & R! Pretty please!

oh wait, you, my readers should thank **Kavfh** for speeding up my writing stuff, well, I would have gone slower then I am now, so yeah. Anyways bye! Again, Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

KT; Hey this is my forth chapter. Now here is the sad part. I lost all my files that I had saved in my computer, because it crashed and that crash was a very bad one, so I lost, like everything. And I don't have my 1-3 chapters of Redemption, but I did write some of then on paper. So it might take me to get everything settled.

I only wanted to tell this to people because this is something, that might affect how fast i'm writing out my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Naruto, but that doesn't stop me from selling them off to the highest bidder. Of course Sesshoumaru is still mine whether you people like it or not.

So far in pairings- I should tell you again that all my pairing keeping-track-of-ness, was lost, so I will have to wait till I get to my moms and get to use the internet to copy my stories. (Sigh) sometimes I hate life.

I'll get back to you on pairings though.

KT: this is just I want to complain about, so this is what happened, I lost my wallet, I got a very bad grade on a math quiz, my computer crashed, oh and my retainer fell out of my mouth when I was sleeping! can you believe that? But I find it after a couple of days. But still, this all happened in a week, and the week was 'the week' before my birthday! How sucky is that.

You just cannot get more unlucky then I have been for the last few weeks.

And now here is the ice breaker, I got my wallet back, but it had no money in it, so I had about 15 inside, not too much, but still. So I get my wallet back yesterday. And before this, i went to the mall, got my self a new wallet, and started over, getting all this new cards and all that crap. Library card was a pain. So anyways, I get my old wallet back, and I get all happy, and excited, so I start drying off the stuff, because it was all wet. So anyway, I start switching stuff around, and I get all finished and stuff. And the next thing I know, when I get home, is that I can't find my wallet! and It was the new one. Not the one that was wet and found in the bush of some place i walked by.

I really hate myself sometimes.

Boy after that, a lot of colorful words came out of my mouth to greet me in the ear. And I don't usually go off cursing or swearing as some call it, but I think I like cursing, it sounds more formal.

Anyways this is my life so far. And doesn't it suck?

**Kagome /Kakashi**- 2 vote

**Kagome/Sasuke**- I don't know about this pairing, one reason was that I kind of had a lot of fighting involving these two, but don't tell anyone that I was the one who told you that.

**Kagome/Naruto**- again don't know. But who know, I just might start liking him much more then now.

**Kagome/Neji: **2vote

**Kagome/Gaara**- 6 vote

**Kagome/Lee**- none poor lee (oh-well)

**Kagome/Itachi-** 5 votes

**Kagome**/ who else is there? I just don't really care, if you have someone who you want Kagome to be paired up with, then well, tell me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, but if I did own them, I would probably sell them off to the highest bidders. Except Sesshoumaru, Kirara, Miroku, Shikamaru, Neji, and my lovable Gaara.

Just for those people who don't know but:

"Dialog"

'Thoughts'

_enforced _**words**

* * *

Previously: »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» ¤ ¥ § ¥ ¤ ««««««««««««««««««««««««««

"Who are you boy?" Kagome didn't even have to ask really, she could guess that this boy was somehow connected to Orochimaru, otherwise he was incredibly stupid. "Well, are you not going to answer me?" She was speaking in a tone that was like talking to small little helpless children. Though this child, could do more damage then need from.

Kagome didn't like using harsh voices, nor did she like showing any signs for anger. She knew for interrogations you must stay calm at all costs. Unless, of course, you can scare the person you so with to talk, with anger, but you should only use that method when the victim is weak. And this boy, this boy is not as weak as he so obviously wishes to seem.

The boy gave no answer. This is what kagome suspected he might do. Why would he answer when he thinks that she is weaker then he himself?

Interrupted by another sounding explosions, Kagome held back her hand. Making sure it did not move to the unsuspected cheek of the smart mouthed boy. She really didn't have time for this. The village was under attack, and all the so called ninjas were doing was standing around watching the little play, unfold before their very eyes.

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome made up her mind. She was going to save this village.

"Lady Tsunade," Kagome said, giving the Hokage her respect, "we are to fight. I subject you do the same with you warriors."

Quickly turning to look upon the village she declared she would save, seeing it engulfed in white burning flames, brought back many regretful memories. Smoke was starting to cloud the blue sky that she was only looking up into, getting lost in its aqua blue, only this early morning.

'So much can happen in the little time humans are given.' Kagome thought, and she was right, so much did happen and so much was to come.

Chapter 4: »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» ¤ ¥ § ¥ ¤ ««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Kagome stood still, standing straight, watching the fire start spreading to other homes. Eating them up in a couple of gulps. Each flame sprouting with its own identity. But all dancing with the same rhythm, all dancing as one.

Removing her eyes from a haunting skeptical, they landed on Kanna's form. "Make sure the boy is still here when I finish with some business. I will not tolerate him escaping, do you understand?" Kagome looks into the eyes of her servant, her companion, and friend.

Kanna gave a slight nod in her agreement.

"Good." Turning her head, along with her body, she starts taking stops forward towards the blazing heart of burning houses. Stopping in her tracks, Kagome also adds, " And as for answers. . ." Her voice trails off, letting the fire speak louder then her voice, "you have you methods, use them but do not kill him, not until I get every last drop of his involvement. Also, suicide is not an option." With that last order Kagome heads straight for the village, Kagura as well as some village ninjas, fallow.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» ¤ ¥ § ¥ ¤ «««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

"Kagome, what is it that you wanted us to do?" Kagura had to ask, she could already guess that the fire had reminded her fo Kaede's village, but what she didn't understand was why Kagome coming here, to the enter of the village.

Looking upward, Kagura saw a red building with an insignia of 'Fire.' 'How ironic, fir with fire.' Kagura's dark humor thoughts were interrupted by a sharp 'ahem.' Quickly turning her head to the call, she saw that Kagome was waiting expectantly. Like a thousands lights were switched on, Kagura gracefully took a feather from her collection, near her hair bun. She always thought that it was a great place to put them it was just easy to reach.

Moving her arm to a slight arch then having it somehow land, out stretched in front of her. Willing the small feather, to turn into a giant carrier for two.

Letting the feather hover over the ground, about two feet, an estimation on Kagura's behalf. She motioned for Kagome to get on, they took off into the air. Flying about the burning building, taking refuge in the darkened clouds.

From her spot in the sky, Kagome could tell that about a third of the village was burning from the resent attacks. 'This village would fall, unless the attacks ceased to be.' Kagome turned to look more at the giant red building. For some unknown reason, she was captivated by a force. It kept tugging a pulling her towards the wooden doors of the layered building.

Snapping herself to more at hand problems. Kagome turned to look to the Southern part of the village. Looking closer, Kagome was able to tell that there were people attacking, not from this village either. Making up her mind, she told Kagura to fly down to the small moving ants.

Not question her companion, Kagura willingly obeyed. She new this would happen, seeing as she is a demon, therefor able to 'hear and see' better the Kagome. Though she knew that people were attacking, she knew better then to tell Kagome that. When in a strange area, it is best to get a birds eye view. Kagura also knew Kagome had a knack for remembering layouts of area's, so right now this was just a lookout job to see the floor plan of this place. Bothering Kagome, would distract her, causing her not to remember as easily as would be, meaning in the end more people could die.

"Kagura, go there to the southern part of this village. Where you saw the attackers." Kagome already knew Kagura had been able to hear and see then, and she knew that it would have been a distraction if she knew. She was grateful, yet at the same time angry at herself that she could not tell that people were dying.

Wordlessly they flew, towards the outside attackers. Landing quietly about a block away from the initial fighting. Running towards the battle with haste, both Kagura and Kagome moving faster then humans, Kagura being a demon and Kagome using her miko powers to push her body forward.

Coming upon the scene of people killing each other, was something Kagome was used to, but that didn't mean she enjoyed watching it, not did she enjoy delivering it. "Kagura, kill the outsiders, I do not wish the enemy to know what we are capable of doing. The cannot know the faces of their enemies just yet."

With her orders given Kagura proceeded into the pool of dead bodies. Kagome joined soon after.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» ¤ ¥ § ¥ ¤ «««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Kanna turned to the boys body, that were still under her control. Though her shadows had lessened under her command. This boy was strong but was nothing compared to she, her sister, and lady Kagome.

Kanna's eyes reached the boys green ones, she knew this was to be some type of illusion, a lie covering the true identity. She knew this because the purpose of her shadows is to cling to the persons aura and pressure it, so that they touch the body, this making the person even less comfortable. But what Kanna suspected was that when she went to pressure the boys aura, it gave way, not even trying to bounce back as all aura's do naturally, whatever the thing.

All living things have aura's, but wither they are strong or weak is what natters, only the dead do not. And even they, the dead, have something that resembles an aura. But this boys aura seems as though it was dead already.

That was what Kanna had concluded, that this boys was wearing the dead skin, allowing this aura, or at least some of it, through the dead mans skin. By doing this, her shadows would push on the aura, and hit the second skin, making the squeezing feeling, that was a key part in this attack. To make the victim uncomfortable enough to have them do what ever she wants.

'Lady Kagome will be pleased with this knowledge, though she probably knew something of this sort.' Finally facing her victim, Kanna's hands moved in front of her stomach, spread outward. Almost as though she is holding a bowl, though her fingers are relaxed, Kanna's lips moved in a silent incantation, allowing no sounds to come through those two lips.

Out of thin air, Kanna made a mirror appear. It was not the same as the mirror Naraku had given her, for that had been broken by one of Kagome's stray arrows, during the last battle. Afterward Kagome had forged her a more powerful mirror, she herself had used her power to enforce the shadows in there place. Making sure they did not harm Kanna. it was just in case, as one would say.

The mirror was black, metallic black, and was as shinny as a brand new sword. It looked as though the black stone was molded into, ironically, black bamboo. now the fact that the wood or better yet, stone, was twisted around in an octagon from had nothing to do with Kagome's or Kanna's will. Not that it was considered a bad thing. But the fact remained, something couldn't be controlled by man.

And some things were better left uncontrolled. As the great Greek playwright, Sophocles, once said from great wisdom, ate, the act of stepping over mans bounds, or in this case, a demons bounds. But that still didn't change the fact Kagome, Kanna, Kagura, and no one could mold life, power, and anything else greed might wish to have.

The thin mirror was pointed towards the green-eyed boy, soaking up his reflection with every second. Allowing no detail to be left untouched by gazing eye.

For what Kanna could tell, the boy looked puzzled, though he hid it well behind his mask. The boy was probably wondering what type of incantation was that, the one unheard by ears of mortals, or he could be wondering what a flimsy mirror might possibly do to him? 'Well, no matter. What he thinks latter.' Kanna says to her self, talking aloud inside the confines of her unreadable mind.

Moving her pale arms, the two arms that were holding her treasure, were outstretched. Palms facing, almost gripping the edge of the mirrors design of black bamboo. Eyes becoming darker then black, if possible. She continued onward. Willing herself to concentrate on the shadows around the boys body. A few milliseconds after Kanna issued the command to the shadows, telling them to cover the boy, the green-eyed boy was almost, if not completely engulfed inside a blackened sphere. Growing smaller with each passing minute. Making it harder to breath, moved, and hold onto the fleeing will to live.

"My mistress wishes to know what it is you are doing here, and with the dead puppet?" Kanna asked, she didn't know what type of answer she was looking for, but she was pretty sure that this would take some patience, meaning she would have some extra time until Kagome come back to her.

The boy didn't answer.

"What are you here for?" Asking once more. And again the boy refused to answer. Thinking the boy just needed a bit of persuasion, Kanna allowed her shadows do what they were best at. . . pressurize.

Kanna pushed her shadows into squeezing him. From her observations of the boys clenched jaw, making sure he did not exactly enjoy being squeezed like a dogs chew toy.

Tightening her grip on the boy again, she saw his eyes flicker. Barely a twitch, giving Kanna satisfaction in the fact that she already had him exactly where she wanted him.

"What are you doing here?" Kanna asked for third time. Her voice tome was none excitant.

Silence only greeted her demonic ears. The boy had a will of iron, but this was going to far. And her mistress was counting on her ability to make anyone talk of their deepest darkest secrets.

Taking a step forward, Kanna pushed her mirror farther in front of her body. Making her arms stretched forward to their limits.

Once again saying an incantation, though not as long as the first one. Kanna said this silent pray so that the gates would open, allowing her to suck in the souls of her prey. The gate acts as a safety, for anyone who tries to use it, also for the fact that it's a gate, to keep anything in.

Once the incantation was said and finished, the mirror had blackened. Dark shadows moved from the edges, lining the area between covering the window of silver in black, glazing it over.

Kanna gave the order. She wanted part of his soul. But Kanna had to be careful, if she took to much, he wouldn't feel his emotion. And that wouldn't change very much if Kagome's just going to kill him off, but it could damage the amount of information he would be able to give her.

Using her will, Kanna aimed and pulled.

Eyes widened on the boys face, he was feeling pain. Agonizing pain. It was like something was being pulled out of his body. Everywhere, something was ripping his body apart, without even touching him.

"Will you talk willingly?" A voice brought him out of his silent screaming.

The green-eyed boy looking up. 'She was the cause of this. But how? And how could she be so strong, at such a young age? She didn't know how this was happening, but it needed to stop.

Kanna's eyes became darker, he was trying to fight against her. She would not allow this human to win against her. It would put Lady Kagome to shame if a small _human_ boy was able to get the better of her.

Pulling harder on her invisible string that was wrapped and tightly knotted around the boys soul. Kanna saw him lean forward. He was still trying to fight, but from she could tell, his body wasn't having any.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» ¤ ¥ § ¥ ¤ «««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Ducking sideways as to avoid a punch heading for her head, if she was still in the same position as before, from her black clad ''friend'' here. Crouching down, Kagome launched her body forward, curling her hand into a fist, giving her "friend" the gift of a right hook in the lower left ribs. This unsuspected attack, left the black clothed figure to fall to his knees holding the initial place where the pain was pounding. Both inside and out.

Standing straight, Kagome looked at the once tall man, who was currently busy with his rolling pain, and moved on to her next opponent. She wasn't going to be killing him anytime soon. She needed the practice and there always was the chase, that in her opinion, was the best part. Not only did it give you exercise but it also gave you this exhilarating feeling of hunger.

Kagome knew this feeling well, she had seen it in demons more than enough, but it was still different.

For her it was a time where she could let go but was still in control. She was still able to calculate where her "prey" was going and how they were going to do _something_. It was a time were her nind was a it's finest. And she liked it, Kagome loved this feeling she would get, not to mention when it ended. The end of the chase was very, very _fun_.

From what she observed in demons when they started lusting for the spill of blood, the color, the feeling, the smell, and the taste of it; was that they lost themselves to there animal instincts. And it took so long for them to regain their senses, at least usually. And those few seconds that they didn't know who your are and what you mean to them, could very well be you last.

That and this, are not the same. She and demons hunger was also not the same. She knew that, and it was all that mattered.

Dodging a kick that was being sent from her new "prey" to her chest. Kagome moved quickly and with agile. Makin sure to hit her mark precisely. Of course her being Kagome, with more than enough experience, hit right on. Not missing a beat.

With Kagome's training had been easy after she had opened her powers, as Kaede-san would say. She became a prodigy. Taking in and making more of the information that had originally been given. This all happened so fast, and without warning, once Kagome's senses were opened, it felt as though she was able to do absolutely anything.

And with this new ability, Kagome was able to watch someone, and find out their secrets, and almost exactly copy it. But most of this time she added her own twists. As to confuse her opponent, otherwise they would know what she was doing and how she was doing the technic. And like then, Kagome was able to use her abilities now, as her opponent used what people here called 'jutsu.'

Kagome didn't know the extent of this type of power, but she was going to find out.

Her attacker was standing, feel planted firmly on the ground spread apart for about two feet in diameter. His body was tense, crouched, and knee's along with arms at the elbows, were bent almost at a ninety degree angle. He started making hand signs. And this brought a insight to Kagome's opinion of these people here in this different time, place, and dimension. Kagome could hear a faint voice, most likely coming from the man in front of her.

At that moment, Kagome opened her senses. She needed to be able to see, taste, listen, touch, and feel everything about the attack, to be able to imitate and enforce the spell. Of at least what seemed to be a spell.

Kagome was now able to hear the words spewing from the mans mouth as clear as bells. She was able to feel te power emanating from each word that has and has not been said. With her sight, that was only awoken in this state, Kagome was able to see flows of power circulating through the mans very human body. This was not usually what she saw.

Form experience, Kagome had been able to gather information concerning the body of a power wielder in a magical sense. For either demons, mikos and priests, their power originated from their birth rights, their bloods lines so to speak.

But this was interesting. These people were in huge numbers, and it seemed everyone or almost everyone was capable of using this "justu." And if everyone could preform these techniques then it could work for both pro and con. The pro being the sheer number of participants. And a con being that people could take control with their number of forces. This was both an advantage along with a disadvantage, depending on what side you serve.

Kagome could see the awesome power building up coming soon to a point of explosion. This was a time to be allowing your panic to ensue. 'He's going to blow up, and soon too,' Kagome, relaying her thoughts to her stilled muscles, forcing them to move in her chosen direction.

Sure enough the power emanating from the man exploded. It was concentrated into clones of the said man, that had just popped out from around the mans body. 'Five in total,' thought Kagome, she was already calculating the distance, the amount, and the approximate weight of each of the clones. But before her analyzes was complete, they attacked. And Kagome's instinct to survive kicked in.

A jab from the left, right, center, and the left again came flying towards Kagome at every which way, paying no heed to the idea of patterns. This continued for what seemed like ten minutes, whether true or not it did not matter, in any case, the time laps was beginning to become a bore. Not to mention time consuming and tiering for both parties.

Landing a few hits on the flying bodies, Kagome was surprised, though she did not show the emotion, and was able to observe the bodies that were make in the cloning, disappear with a "poof." Each one popping from a hard hit coming from kagome.

Soon after a few rounds of punches, there were no clones left. By deduction, along with a gut feeling, Kagome can e to the conclusion that her job was not yet finished.

Allowing her senses to expand, she caught a lone figure tucked away safely, or so it thought, in a rather tall tree. Quickly moving out of sight, Kagome positioned herself close to a near by tree, jumping into the air and to any branch that brought herself closer to her victim. 'Foolish to think you could get away from me, merely by hiding in a giant bush,' Kagome thought before landing on a branch. She had to move quietly as to not alert the man.

Still about twenty fett away from her victim, Kagome willed her power to form into a small but lethal needle. Training her eyes on the black clothed figure, she aimed, and flicked.

No latter then a couple seconds, the figure swayed to the side and fell to the forest floor. A quick kill was always the best way to go. The easiest concerning pain for the person who was sadly dying, though you would have to quite good to kill silently and with graceful precision, not to mention knowing exactly were to hit.

Standing up, Kagome jumped off her branch, that she had been perching on, and landed on the bark covered floor. Taking her sweet time back to the village.

Kagome never realized how far the man had been hiding, she was only focused on killing him with the best method possible. She had even gone out of the village walls. This was farther then she anticipated, especially when she didn't sense the absence of human life.

Then it hit her. She couldn't feel any humans! This was new information brought a panic to Kagome's body. Not only couldn't she feel any living thing, but now she could sense a ominous feeling of death in the area that she was only minutes ago in. Speeding up faster, Kagome sped past trees, bushes, and forest foliage. Sometimes jumping over the greenery canopy overheard to get a 'birds eye view.'

Finally arriving at the last place Kagome remembers before going off and chasing that man. Kagome could see bodies. Virtually all of them were from the opposite side. You could say one in every five where from the village. Though this attack was rather small.

Glancing around, Kagome looked for her faithful friend, Kagura. Not seeing or sensing her anywhere, brought the resurrection of worry.

'Kagura.' Kagome practically yelled, she wasn't used to panicking, not sense Inuyasha and the others. This was due to the fact that Kagura and Kanna, neither of the two ever leave her side. They didn't, not unless she told them to.

But now. . .

'Kagura!" Kagome yelled a bit louder.

'What? And do you have to yell, I'm a bit busy, if you get my drift.' Kagura replied.

'And what, might I ask, is it that you are doing?' Kagome didn't show it, on her face or her voice, but she was curious. And Kagura's struggling voice peeked her interests even more. What could Kagura be doing that would cause her to lose her concentration on the conversation she and Kagome were having?

'I might have been. . . captured.'

Silence. That was all you could hear after those words had been spoken, that and crickets chirping in the background.

Kagome almost fell anime style when she heard Kagura mutter the word 'capture.'

'Kagome are you there? Did you hear me? Grrrr I know what your doing, your laughing at me aren't you? I know you are, I can feel your glee rolling off you in tons.'Kagura said in her calmest voice possible. She knew Kagome wasn't emotionless, Kagome just didn't express her feelings as well as she did in the past.

'Kagome don't you dare laugh at me. I know you're thinking it's funny that I've been captured by a bunch of humans, but don't you dare laugh. And get that smirk off your face.' Kagura was getting irritated. You could even hear a small quite growl come from Kagura's mind. She knew how Kagome reacted to these thinks, and she knew Kagome would have a small smirk forming on the corner of her lips.

And sure enough, Kagome was now the proud supporter of a small tiny smirk. She even held some amusement in her eyes.

'Where are you?' Kagome asked.

'And how, do you presume, would I know where am I? I have not been here in this world before. Though I wish to defend my honor, it was at least ten full grown men that attacked me at one time.'

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» ¤ ¥ § ¥ ¤ «««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Kagura wanted to defend herself against this unnecessary criticism. Kagura knew that this wasn't good. And she knew this was embarrassing, not to mention a blow to her pride, pathetic, and would take Kagome some time to retrieve her. That itself was not the wisest thing to do for the person you are in debt to with your life.

If she wasn't already in a life debt, then her debt would rise immensely. But now Kagome would have to deal with this problem. Not that anyone here could do her any harm. But was still going to cost energy, time, and Kagome's patience. And there was not enough of that to go around as it is.

Sure Kagome could act as though she was a Buddhist monk on a meditation period, but she became a bitch when irritated to the point of no return.

'Are your currently moving?' Kagome asked, braking Kagura out of her musing.

'Not, they seemed to have stopped. Getting some rest, and setting up any traps for any trackers. They will probably start up once again soon.' Kagura answered. She was calmer now, though she still berated herself that she got caught in the first place.

'Very well. Kagura could you stay with in the group as a prisoner, and spy on it?' Kagome asked, she wouldn't put pressure on Kagura if she declined, no matter how much this would help.

Thinking this was a wonderful opportunity to redeem herself for he lack of being on guard, she quickly agreed to participate.

'If that is what will benefit you, than I shall.' Kagura said and quieted, signaling that this conversation was done with.

With that problem settled, Kagome went towards the area where Kagura fought that giant snake, and to where Kanna awaits.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» ¤ ¥ § ¥ ¤ «««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

After landing on her two feet, gracefully as ever, Kagome gazed at the two figures in the clearing. Earlier, Kagome had been jumping from roof to roof of each house that was in her way. She may have even done a few flips or tricks while she was in the air, after making sure their were no live people around.

It had seemed that all the village people who didn't support virtually any fighting abilities, besides maybe basic learning, had been evacuated from the local fighting area's. 'To a safer place,' Kagome thought. It was a double edged sword to move a huge number of people, who didn't fight to another location.

Very dangerous to do a mass evacuation as this village did. But due to the fact that this was a fighting village, the people who lived here must have had a evacuation plan or some sort of strategy. 'Always be prepared.'

"Kanna, did you manage to find anything?" The Question was more of a order in a 'tell of be punished' tone, not that Kagome would hurt Kanna, or could even, it was just a way for her figure to be brought into picture as the 'leader' or 'boss.'

"No." Simple, clean, no false hope being attached by a razor thin string that could brake at the slightest tug.

"The boy did not tell. Though it seems that he is by the side of an enemy." Kanna said after her proclamation of him not talking.

Kagome had always wondered how Kanna was able to retrieve information from people, when they did not speak. And finally she asked Kanna of her methods. Kanna simply answered, that she was able to hear the words of the mind from her shadows.

Kanna and her shadows had a bond form in an odd manner, though it was not as though Kagome has met any other person who could do as Kanna has done, or has an entity that they control. Whether because she was a child of Naraku's dark side, Kagome not any other person would ever know for sure.

Kagome turned to the boy and started walking towards him. Step after step and on. Til she reached to where by was sitting at. Somehow during Kanna's and this boys little conversation, he had been moved form an standing position in the middle of the clearing, to a sitting position against the wall that guards the village.

"Orochimaru."

Kagome had said that name as bait. Eyes widened a bit, hook, clear shock plastered on his face, line, then the unmistakable glare of death, and sinker. She had him now and was realign him in.

"Now what to do with you?" Kagome mostly asked herself than the two other figures in the clearing. "We could still get something. Kanna, can you get anymore information?"

Kanna's mirror had a silver flash cross through its surface. And Kagome knew kanna was trying. She could almost faintly feel the aura of the boy started becoming faint and confided in the already small space it was given. Then it stopped.

The boy seemed to be in unimaginable pain, or at least her would seem be had Kagome not had her soul ripped in half and given to a clay doll for the last year. Otherwise she would have given him her sympathy freely. Though now, in the present, Kagome had no feelings. She knew what the world was really like and how it treats its children.

This was the way of life. And its reality. Returning her attention to the boy and them turning to Kanna in question of whether or not she found out anything of any use.

Kanna shook her head.

'Nothing. Well then, I really have no more use for him.' Kagome thought placing her eyes that had become two ice spears, on the boys form.

"Kill him, I have no more use for him. No-better yet, take his soul from him. Then make sure you destroy the body properly by cremating it. I don't want him appearing any where by accident."

Kagome said cold heartily. This was just something that needed to be done, it was necessary. And Kagome does what is necessary and not what an emotion of hers might tell her to do.

Not bothering to look at the boy, she couldn't bare to know what he looks like with his soul being sucked out of his body. Quickly turning around on her heel's she walked away glancing back only once. Seeing Kanna pulling a white whip of what looked like fog, towards her mirror. And watched the body fall to the ground. No sooner flames from a falling branch hit and over took the body, leaving nothing but ash.

And that was it, the end of another life that Kagome had taken part in stealing. 'Onward to something hopeful.'

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» ¤ ¥ § ¥ ¤ «««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Somewhere in a far of area. Closed off to any who may bring harm. A hooded figure felt a loneliness fill a portion of his heart. Something had happened. Something horrible had just occurred. And there was nothing the frame could do to stop the empty feeling. A part of himself knew that he is as good as dead, though pride kept his body and mind alive.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» ¤ ¥ § ¥ ¤ «««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

* * *

Kt: I'm here, finally! Sorry that it took so long for me to update. But here's the thing, my house is almost finished, and I have been having to do stuff for it.

By the way it's a house me and my family are going to be moving in, and it's almost done being built. So that has been keeping me from my work on this chapter. But mostly the fact that I'm lazy and I don't do things, but I don't feel like doing them. So that's it!

This is going to be x-mas present for all you readers!

Merry x-mas! Everyone! And happy new Year!

R&R. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	5. Chapter 5

**Kt:** I know it's been like half a year since I've updated this story. But hey. . . I could be saying it wasn't my fault, but that's lying. Anyways, I just wanted to say that I was kind of giving up on this story, but then I decided 'what the hell?' True story, those were my exact words. But what I wanted to say was that I would be trying to work on this story again, though no promises, it's just something that I'm going to be doing on a whim. I'm working on another story that's just giving me some troubles, but anyways (again) here's what I guess some people were waiting for.

**This is the voting so far:**

**Kagome /Kakashi**- 2 vote

**Kagome/Sasuke**- 2 votes

**Kagome/Neji: **3 vote

**Kagome/Gaara**- 13 vote

**Kagome/Itachi-** 7 votes

**(A/N: just so people know, the voting will continue throughout the story. Depending on the amount of votes, will the Characters be having any sort of "fluf" with each other meaning that it is mostly a Kagome pairing competition. Though I don't know if there actually will be any pairings.)**

**Previously:**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» ¤ ¥ § ¥ ¤ «««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

"Kill him, I have no more use for him. No-better yet, take his soul from him. Then make sure you destroy the body properly by cremating it. I don't want him appearing any where by accident."

Kagome said cold heartily. This was just something that needed to be done, it was necessary. And Kagome does what is necessary and not what an emotion of hers might tell her to do.

Not bothering to look at the boy, she couldn't bare to know what he looks like with his soul being sucked out of his body. Quickly turning around on her heel's she walked away glancing back only once. Seeing Kanna pulling a white whip of what looked like fog, towards her mirror. And watched the body fall to the ground. No sooner flames from a falling branch hit and over took the body, leaving nothing but ash.

And that was it, the end of another life that Kagome had taken part in stealing. 'Onward to something hopeful.'

**Chapter 5:**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» ¤ ¥ § ¥ ¤ «««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Kagome walked forward through the gapping whole in the wall separating Konoha village members form the growth of the forest.

"Kanna, who was that boy?" Kagome asked knowing Kanna would hear her question. Kanna could hear much better than what humans or even most demons were able to. Then once the question was asked Kanna would appear from her shadows to inform her.

And sure enough she did. Moving slowly out form the shadows that were lining the spacious area between two buildings. Slowly emerging from the ground so as to allow her full body to stand on the earth's surface.

By the time Kanna had fully been engulfed by air, Kagome was already a couple meters ahead. Walking slow as to allow Kanna to catch up, knowing full well that Kanna never ran, not matter what. Even if something or someone was dying, Kanna would take her time, and there was no room for argument. Though most of the time Kanna would just use her shadows to travel, if she wished to move quickly.

"Kubato," Kanna answered n her usual monotone voice after she had caught up with Kagome's slow walking pattern. "He was close to him."

There was no need to question who the 'him' was. It was Orochimaru, that much was certain. Though how this now dead boy came to be with that villain will forever remain a mystery to Kagome, not that this particular piece of information was that important to stop her from achieving her goals.

'Kagura. Have you got anything about your kidnappers?" Kagome asked Kagura through her 'Blood Bond' connection.

She and Kagura shared a 'Blood Bond.' This allows two or more parties to see, hear, or feel what one another might be experiencing. They were also able to talk with each other through thoughts.

The 'Blood Bond' as most would call it, was left in the dark through the generations due to the process of the ritual. Only two people can perform the 'Blood Bond' ritual at a time, and the one's who take part in the act will go through a very painful sort of deep sleep for five days. The amount of pain depending one the amount of participants and the level of power in each of the separate parties.

The whole 'Blood Bond' ritual is fairly simple. All you do is mix your blood of the one you wish to have a bond with. You must cut in both palms of you hands. It can only be assumed that if you only have one arm when doing this procedure, you will receive weaker abilities the bond entitles.

After cutting both palms on each hand, you would allow your blood to merge with your chosen one. This is performed by rubbing the bleeding palms together and then grabbing the other's hand and holding it.

For the 'Blood Bond' ritual you need a neutral party, they will be the guarding any of the participants during the five days sleep and be the one who makes sure the participants of the 'blood bond' stay connected in the palm during their sleeps, through any means possible. The neutral party will also say a special incantation designed for this occasion. During the five days sleep, or better known as 'Five Deaths,' the participants' bodies are rendered useless. They wouldn't be able to use any of the five senses nor would there be in any form of consciousness. The bodies are brought to a near death state as to allow the blood of the two participants to fully mix. Though the blood within each participant's bodies would still be circulating, The heart and certain muscles are the only things functioning, and even then at a very steady pace.

An incantation must be said during the 'Five Deaths,' every single day, at the same time each passing day, by a neutral party. The incantation insures that the Heart and muscles still function so that the blood can circulate through the body. The incantation also is a guard for each person power, so that the blood does not mix so far together as to allow one person powers to be used in the others. It also guards the persons body from being infected with the others blood (purification powers from killing,) diseases, and outside interference, etc.

The 'Blood Bond' is only complete by having the participants awaking from their long slumber. The participants would uaually have to heal from the lack of nourishments to the body, healing process differs for each individual.

'Kagura. I will not ask again. Do you or do you not have any useful information?' Kagome was becoming impatient.

'No, nothing. Though I do believe that some of the men might have said the name _Orochimaru_ a few times. That and the fact that they seem to be moving Northwestern from the village. They also do not stop for long, and for sleep, they divide that group in half. Leaving half to guard and then half to sleep. They do this every seven to nine hours, though I could be wrong and it may just seem like that to me. That is it.' Kagura replies, not caring for the impatience Kagome's voice may be indicating.

'Very well, still keep an eye on what is happening. I will contact you in a latter time.' Kagome said.

'Is there anything else before I get back to my perfect little paradise here? Sitting with my back tied to a giant tree. And I think that there might be something crawling up my leg.' Kagura stated this in such a serious way it almost made Kagome smile. Almost.

'Yes. I seemed to have remembered what it was that I wished to ask. Is there anyone else that might have been captured?'

To Kagura it seemed as though kagome was trying to act like she was an unbreakable wall, that nothing could pierce through her specially made barrier. 'No. There were no others in the area. Before I was 'captured' I have told all the fighters to go, for they were needed elsewhere. And I was left waiting for you as a good _servant _should.' Placing a little sarcasm on the 'servant.'

'Then I will let you go and continue your delightful vacation,' Kagome said with upmost ease. No flaws were pronounced by her professional tongue throughout that whole conversation.

Assuming that both Kagura and she were done with their conversation throughout their 'Blood Bond,'she put up her mind barrier once again. This allowed her to keep things private from Kagura or any stupid intruders.

Kagome continued on her way to the left side of a giant mountain that held the faces of great men. Or at least she assumed they were great if they got their faces carved into stone! That there would be permanent. Though one guy looked like he had a droopy eye.

Still walking onward to her destination, Kagome allowed her aura and senses to spread out and look for any large numbers of humans. And it wasn't too hard to find. Though it seemed as though some people were trying to suppress the aura's of all those villager's. But there is only so much you can do. And they seemed to have reached their limits.

Spreading her aura out wider, Kagome looked for anyone who might have been left behind, and for anyone who might want to harm the people of this village. Surprised by finding none, she treaded on. Reaching her destination in a matter of minutes. Ok, so it was like half an hour, but this village had lots of twist and turns. Though Kagome could have jumped her way there, there isn't much fun in that, not to mention jumping around a lot takes energy. And the last thing Kagome wants to do is become fatigue and have to depend on others, becoming the damsel in distress once more. She hated that position with passion.

Finally stopping in front of a stone hard wall. She was here, or at least where ever the large amount of aura's were coming from.

The stone wall was a copper-ish brown, and looked as any other copper-ish wall make of tons of stone would. The only difference was that there were people somewhere behind this particular area of stone.

This was the down side for being able to find some type of living thing with your aura. You could find exactly where what you wanted to find was, just never be able to find out which path to take to get to your objective. Her aura searching could find anyone, but it was not an automatic G.P.S.™ system that voiced out directions. Saying 'turn right in 200 meters' like it was some demented robot. The only thing it could do is pinpoint where and leave you to your luck in directions. Luckily Kagome had a pretty good sense in direction, I mean she wasn't some fool when it came to a map. She also roughly knew the layout of this village from her joy ride with Kagura on her feather. But she didn't have a map, thus the constant finding-yourself-in-dead-ends thing repeats itself over and over again.

Now back to the solid, and at least forty feet tall wall of clay-like cement. Kagome was pretty sure she could just blast her way in. Though the occasional injury was more likely to happen in this scenario than it would in a battle field. And the possible loathing coming from the people because of her action, also for causing damage to their property. This little bit of information blew option one right out of the water. So she did the next best ting . . . Kagome stood and stared.

Of course this wasn't solving her problem. In fact it made a bigger problem, now there was a teenage girl who was ready to kill on the spot, standing in front of a rather large wall with a look that said 'Fall! Burn! Open sesame! Do something you stupid wall!' And at this point you should not interrupt the eager woman in her meditation. Not a smart thing to do.

Though all this staring did solve the problem that Kagome was neither blasting out walls of stone and nor was she causing sever injuries along with destruction to public (assuming) property.

Deciding that she was tired, Kagome looked around to see for anything that solve her problematic fatigue. And she found something. Seeing a perfectly sized root sticking up from between its fellow tree parts the branches and the ground. Kagome walked over. To steady her bottoms decent to the branch Kagome grabbed a near by outstretched branch. Grabbing it and holding it, she pulled downward too hard and the whole thing moved.

Not bothering to pay much attention to the fact of how a branch had just moved into a slot with a small click fallowing, she focused on the fact that she broke something. Luckily no one saw and there was the fact that it didn't look completely broken. Kagome was just about to leave it like a 'hit and run' situation before she heard a loud grinding sound coming form behind her to the right. She was no longer facing the wall when the sound was heard, and it sounded like two _very_ large rocks grinding against one another.

Now she was having an internal debate on whither or not she was going to turn around and go in. 'Of course I'm going in. There is no doubt that I wasn't going inside. Not because I want to, but because my pride won't allow me otherwise. And it's not like anything too bad could happen. Even though hidden doors don't usually lead to anything good especially hidden giant rock doors,' Kagome thought. She knew this was a secret passage way because unlike most of the human population Kagome was able to add two and two together to equal her conclusion.

Sighing quietly and calmly she turned and ventured through the caves passage way. It wasn't any different than any other cave Kagome's been to. It just looked kind of dull. You'd think if a cave had a secret moving wall for a door, that it would have something valuable. 'It does. It guards the treasure of many lives.'

Walking at her own pace as she pleased for what seemed to be fifteen minutes. But the cave seemed endless, going on and on the same. The same ground of floors, the same colored wall, and she could have sworn she's seen that same pebble three times. 'Get your mind out of the gutter's Kagome, mind out fo the gutters.' Back to what she started, the same whole in the wall that lead to another passage. 'Great Kagome, just look at yourself. You're losing your touch. Instead of missing a small pebble you just skip a few levels. Moving up to giant holes in walls. Maybe I should get glasses or contacts, no. I don't have bad eye sight. But this is becoming a problem. Me and my day dreaming.' Looking at the giant whole in the wall some more she added, 'Yeah, a _real_ problem.'

A sharp pull came from the right. Moving away only to find another pull coming form the back. 'There must be more than one.' someone was attacking, or someone's. But either way she was being attacked and she was dancing away from their offence. That didn't sit well with a woman like Kagome, not well at all. If there is one thing that Kagome didn't like, it was being attacked by someone she couldn't see. It was just so much more trouble if the attacker hid while she is in their full view. Way too much trouble.

Still having her right shoulder face the giant passage way, Kagome rotated moving towards her left, allowing her right leg to drag in the dust-covered ground in an arch. Resting into a comfortable fighting stance. This position allowed her the occasional strong offence. This particular fighting style was made by her, only allowing her to us it. The style is unique to her body structure so if the opponent somehow copied it, it would bring more damage than good. Their defense would have left small openings for attacks to flow freely in.

Another pull came this time from in front of her. Moving quicky to identify what it was that was coming close at her. 'It's one of those dagger things.' Now able to use this knowledge, Kagome timed everything perfectly. Fighting became instinct. Kagome let a small barrier for in the direct area where that dagger was going to land, if it landed on her body.

The dagger hit its target.

And stayed in the position as if it was being held in place by some invisible arm.

The dagger was now suspended in mid air, stuck in her small barrier. She didn't want to fight especially when there was a good chance that these people where only guarding the villagers.

"Why is it you attack?" Kagome let out. An indifferent voice emerged, forming a shiver down the backs of the attackers.

"You came in here, why wouldn't we attack?" A girl in reddish clothing spewed out. She looked to be around the same age as Kagome herself was. It was though, that someone would have pink hair. She didn't think that anyone would especially when it allowed enemies to tell where you where if you tired hiding.

"Then would you attack an old blind man if he was in the wrong place and at the wrong time?" Kagome make sure to reenforce her emotional façade.

"Well no." Said the stammering pink-haired girl, who defense was slacking as she conversed.

"Then how am I any different?" Kagome said with a slight frown marring her face. She didn't like the idea of letting your defenses down with a slight conversation. So she continued, "You should not attack one unless you are positive they are your enemy. Wouldn't you agree Tsunade -sama?" Kagome allowed a small threat to hang in the air. It's not like she was going to take out anyone just the fact that giving people something to fear was some times a good thing. It kept them in place and it made sure not to give over confident in their abilities when they should be worried. Though, too much fear is controlling and she has no need to become a dictator.

The Hokage stepped out from a bolder-ish looking rock, that Kagome also didn't notice. 'There seems a lot that just happens to slip my eyes notice.' "Why is it that you didn't stop their attack?" Kagome knew why, and it wasn't as though she cared too much. I mean, she would do the same thing. "Why is knowing what I can do so important to you? You should already know that I will not be used nor controlled. All you need to know is that my word is true. And I keep to my words." 'I am not so cowardly as to brake free of my promises. That would be dishonorable.' Kagome said the last part to herself, she was disgusted with the thought that someone who think her a dishonest person. Though she still didn't allow herself to get out of her stance.

"Lower your weapons, she's here to help," Tsumade instructed.

"But Tusnade-baa-chan. . ." A boy in an orange and black outfit whined. He was the same age as the pink-haired girl and Kagome. Had spiky blond hair and blue eyes, and from everything Kagome could gather, he seemed to be the rascal type always getting into trouble. Even his aura sang along with him, it wanted to get some action.

"Who is the Hokage here? Me, and I said to lower your weapons." Tsunade said acting as a princess would to a servant that was questioning her authority, hands on hips and all.

The boy took a second for his mouth to finally reside back to its normal position, closed.

All the while Kagome stood still, defenses up, though she was confident that the shinobi here wouldn't attack her. Of course if someone else who wasn't here attacked that would be reasonable.

Everything seemed so cozy, from the way the people who were in front of Kagome interacted with each other, to the body language they gave off. It was all so appealing, and yet, it made you seem out of place. Like an outsider looking through a looking glass from far away. It made Kagome miss her previous life, much more than she was willing to admit.

"So who is she again?" The blond boy asked. He was in a pose of clear questioning. But of course it could be all a misinterpretation of an unlikely outcome, though it was more likely a lucky mistake.

"She's someone who can kick you butt in a matter of seconds, baka." The pink haired girl said with a lower tone for the emphasized '_baka.'_

"That still doesn't answer the question of who she is, and what she's doing here?" A new voice spoke out from the ever crowding group. He was pale, too much for normal boys, but who could say that this was a normal village. Well, obviously, normal people being the inhabitants of this resident.

From what Kagome could tell, was that the boy was a little bit taller then she herself. He had a blue bandana-thing on his forehead, that matched with all the other fighters present. The boy had black hair, as dark as the night that was hiding from the moon. With the occasional tint of blue, highlighting the grouped stings into a slight glow ending with a tie holding the flowing hairs. All in all, he was quite pretty for a male.

"My name is Kagome. And I have matters to attend with you Hokage." Kagome said, her voice was sharp.

She saw the Hokage turn around, signaling for her to fallow. And she did.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» ¤ ¥ § ¥ ¤ «««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

**Kt**: well, I just wanted to tell people that I may or may not finish this fic. Depending on how my mood is that day or days, whichever it is.

And the thing concerning the pairing, well, I don't think I will have Kagome be a couple with anyone in particular. I just think that I will have her become friends with them, kind of close to them.

So yeah, I think that all I wanted to say. Hope you enjoy the story! R&R!


End file.
